Al estilo de Romeo y Julieta
by Zshieszka
Summary: Un gran y hermoso baile, todos con mascara y disfraz; parejas moviéndose al son de la música. Y para dos jóvenes es el lugar y momento perfectos para encontrarse e iniciar un bello romance. No contiene nada trágico de la original RyoSak
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Un gran y hermoso baile, todos con mascara y disfraz; parejas moviéndose al son de la música. Y para dos jóvenes es el lugar y momento perfectos para encontrarse e iniciar un bello romance. (No contiene nada trágico de la original) RyoXSak

Declaimer: Los personajes del Príncipe del Tennis son propiedad absoluta de Konomi Takashi, y uso los nombres de estos sin ningún fin de lucro.

N.A: Bueno, antes de que comiencen a leer, este fic iba a ser un Oneshot, pero como es demasiado largo tal vez quede en dos o tres capítulos nada más. Sean considerados ya que este es mi segundo fic, así que pues espero que me haya salido bien para que lo disfruten OK. Ahh!! y pues en algunas escenas pondré el nombre de unas canciones que vendrían perfectas en ese momento. Donde personalmente, son las que mas me gustan, pero que cada quien se acomode como guste. Pero las pongo de una vez para los que gusten, y se sienta más romántico todo cuando leen y también hay citas textuales de la obra original de "Romeo and Juliet", cuyo autor ya saben que es William Shakespeare, ok entonces he aquí las canciones:

Edvin Marton: Love Story

Edvin Marton: Romeo and Juliet / Dramatico

Nino Rota: Love Theame from Romeo and Juliet (In Capulet's Tomb)

Tal vez más adelante ponga otros nombres, ok eso es todo pueden empezar, ah! y dejen muchos muchos reviews, se aceptan todos los comentarios. Ahora si comiencen a leer.

**#**

**Al ****estilo**** de Romeo y Julieta**

**® Zshieszka ®**

**Capitulo I**

Era un hermoso día en la escuela Seishun Gakuen, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y el viento soplaba fresco para no atosigar con el calor que se desprendía del astro. Pero lo que más destacaba era el aire impregnado de emoción que se respiraba en todo el lugar, todo era simplemente más que hermoso. La mayoría de las personas no les importaba estar cargando cajas o moviendo cosas, con tal de que todo estuviese terminado cuanto antes. ¿La razón de tal emoción? Simple, era un baile. Pero no cualquiera, era en conmemoración del aniversario de la institución, que ya llevaba cincuenta años desde su iniciación (n.A: Aunque no sea cierto, sigan la corriente). Y era por ello que todos sentían una gran excitación por la celebración.

El profesorado quería tener una enorme fiesta por tantos años de esa magnifica academia, que decidieron que toda la escuela fuera adornada con una elegante y exquisita decoración. Ya que por votación de los alumnos se tomó la decisión de que la fiesta sería un baile y para más emoción también, de disfraces. Se hicieron invitaciones a todos los alumnos y a los ex alumnos que se encontraran cerca de la ciudad para que pudieran asistir. Por ser el aniversario de la escuela, no querían dejar pasar a aquellas personas que alguna vez formaron parte de esta.

Las invitaciones se habían mandado desde una semana antes para dar tiempo a los demás de buscar un disfraz, incluso a otras personas la invitación había llegado desde dos semanas antes, para que no se tuviera excusa de no asistir por cuestiones del vestuario o trabajo. Y ya solo quedaba un día más para tan importante evento. Por ello los alumnos de Seigaku trabajan arduamente pero sin ninguna queja, querían que todo quedara perfecto y que el baile se convirtiera en algo imposible de olvidar.

En la oficina de deportes, más específicamente en la de tenis, una mujer mayor de cabello castaño y atado en una coleta alta; observaba detenidamente por su ventana, como los alumnos se movían apresurados, pero con cierto aire de satisfacción en sus rostros. Si, todo se debía a la gran celebración que estaba a un día de festejo. La profesora Sumire Ryusaki sonrió, lo que era ser joven y con mucha energía para trabajar. Sonrió aun más, esa frase le había recordado a uno de sus queridos ex alumnos, Momoshiro, y sus ocurrencias sobre 'lo que es ser joven'.

Sus ex alumnos y ex titulares, que se habían propuesto llegar a los nacionales, lográndolo, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo hicieron. Para después avanzar contra oponentes más difíciles y llevarse la victoria. Muy buenos recuerdos tenía sobre ellos y esos momentos de gran trabajo. Rió un poco al recordar más sobre ellos; a sus queridos ex alumnos les había avisado del baile que se realizaría y les había enviado sus invitaciones hace cuatro días, la mayoría le había llamado para confirmar su asistencia y de que esperaban volverse a reunir y hablar sobre los 'viejos tiempos'.

Pero de todos ellos hubo una invitación que no pudo ser mandada. Y ahí se encontraba el sobre en su escritorio, le habría encantado que la recibiera, ya que con ella hubiera visto a otro de sus más grandes ex alumnos. Pero por desgracia eso no pudo ser.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo en ese momento sus pensamientos. Aparto la mirada de la ventana y fue a atender la llamada,

- Diga…- estuvo hablando por unos minutos hasta que sonrió nuevamente.

Después de hablar colgó suavemente el teléfono. La información que acababa de recibir la hizo realzar sus esperanzas. Tal vez la invitación que aún conservaba todavía podía llegar a ser recibida.

Volteó la vista hacía su escritorio donde ahí estaba el sobre blanco, vaya forma en que trabaja el destino, ya que al parecer este quería que todos sus alumnos asistieran a tan importante evento. Regresó a la ventana para continuar con su observación de los preparativos del baile. Ese día saliendo del trabajo iría a entregar la invitación. Volteo nuevamente su cabeza para ver el nombre en el sobre y volvió a sonreír.

En el sobre se encontraba claramente escrito: Ryoma Echizen.

**#**

A pesar de haber recibido la invitación desde hace casi dos semanas, sobre el hermoso baile que se realizaría en su antigua escuela. Ahí estaba ella y su mejor amiga en un enorme centro comercial, en una tienda de disfraces. Buscando que ponerse para la fiesta; era simplemente increíble que aunque fueron avisadas con muchísima anticipación aun continuaran buscando un disfraz. Creía que su abuela tendría la sospecha de que eso pasaría y se había tomado la molestia de entregárselas antes.

Ya era la sexta tienda de disfraces que visitaban, habían estado explorando casi toda la ciudad buscando las tiendas y en la que se encontraban en esos momentos era la última que tenían registrada. Sakuno ya llevaba más de una hora buscando algo que ponerse para la fiesta, aunque a ella le daba lo mismo cualquier disfraz, pero se había quedado por su amiga Tomoka que a pesar de haber revisado de cabo a rabo las anteriores tiendas, no había encontrado algo perfecto para ella. Y helas ahí en la tienda de disfraces más grande que haya visto en su vida, y vaya que ya había visto cinco anteriormente, buscando algo para su mejor amiga.

Le habían mostrado diseños muy bonitos, pero Tomoka decía que para el baile tenía que lucir perfecta a los ojos de Horio (su novio) y los demás. Y por lo tanto conociendo a su amiga, quería algo ostentoso o muy llamativo pero que la hiciera ver linda. Y viendo que aunque ya tenían una hora ahí metidas y nada, sabía que tardarían más que eso, ya que no llevaban ni la mitad de la enorme tienda.

- Tomo-chan, ya encontraste algo? – a Sakuno ya ni le preocupaba encontrar un disfraz para ella por estar ayudando a su amiga a encontrar el suyo, pero desde un principio le daba igual cual fuera el que llevaría al baile, no quería ir a impresionar a nadie y por ello no buscaba el disfraz con tanto esmero como Tomoka.

- No!! – chilló la hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro, que en esos momentos lo traía en una coleta – no, no, no y no!! No puede ser que no haya encontrado el vestuario perfecto para mí. No es justo!! Quiero verme linda para la fiesta y no veo nada que sea adecuado.

- No te rindas Tomo-chan, todavía nos falta recorrer mucho de la tienda, y de seguro ahí encuentras el disfraz perfecto.

- Tu crees? – dijo Tomoka con la boca en un gesto de tristeza (n.A: es como la cara de perrito O-O). Sakuno solo asintió y la empujo hacía los largos estantes de los disfraces colgados.

- Tu busca aquí abajo y yo arriba, y así acabaremos más rápido ok. – Tomoka asintió y abrazo fuertemente a Sakuno.- Que pasa Tomo-chan? te sientes mal?

- No, pero muchas gracias Saku, eres la mejor de las mejores amigas.- rápidamente se soltó de la chica de trenzas (n.A: Así es!! aun tiene sus trenzas… :-P) – Entonces sube, y si ves algo me llamas, en lo que yo sigo buscando aquí.

Sakuno asintió y subió las escaleras de madera pulida, hacía el segundo piso de la tienda. Esperaba encontrar algo rápido para su amiga, porque ya le estaba dando hambre y no quería llegar tampoco tarde a su casa a preparar la cena. Ya que su abuela por los preparativos de la fiesta se encontraba muy ocupada y a ella le tocaba hacer la comida.

El segundo piso también tenia muchos estantes, así que mejor se daba prisa a buscar si es que se quería ir pronto. Estuvo buscando en los aparadores más cercanos a las escaleras, pero seguían con lo mismo. Encontraba algo, se lo mostraba a Tomoka y ella negaba una y otra vez que no, o le ponía algún pero. Se paso el tiempo y aun continuaban en la búsqueda del dichoso disfraz.

Sakuno se sentó por un momento en el piso viendo la enorme cantidad de vestuarios que le faltaba por revisar, cerro los ojos y trato de bloquear todo respecto a los disfraces y lo que faltaba por ver, etc., etc. Abrió sus ojos repentinamente y recordó que no se había ido hasta el fondo de los estantes. Por lo que se levanto y camino hacía la parte más profunda de la tienda. Se sorprendió al ver que los disfraces ahora eran como de estilo colonial, medieval o renacentista; el punto era que parecían de otra época.

Eran hermosos los vestidos, parecían hechos para una fina dama o una princesa. Y también los trajes masculinos se veían como para un caballero o un elegante príncipe. Sonrió forzosamente, un príncipe, era una lastima que nunca vería al príncipe que ella quería en un disfraz de esos y ella en un bello vestido. Siguió revisando los disfraces, cautivada por cada uno de ellos, hasta que en medio de dos vestidos coloniales, encontró un fino vestido blanco. Era precioso, tenía bordados en las mangas y los holanes, al igual que en cada borde de este.

Pensó que se trataba de un vestido como para una princesa, pero en el disfraz venían un par de alas. Al parecer el traje era de un ángel, ahora entendía el porque estaba todo de blanco. Con cuidado lo descolgó de su sitió para observarlo mejor, y se lo puso por encima para saber como se le vería, al parecer era de su talla, pero era demasiado bello como para que ella lo usara.

Iba a ponerlo en su lugar, cuando escucho la voz de su amiga gritar, así que con el vestido entre sus manos, se apresuro a bajar para ver que era lo que había sucedido. Más lo que se encontró no era precisamente algo que esperaba ver. Ya que Tomoka se encontraba dando pequeños brincos con un vestido abrazado fuertemente a su pecho.

- Lo encontré, lo encontré!! – la chica de cabellos castaños no dejaba de brincar, pero dio un último salto y se paro frente a Sakuno.- Mira Saku, por fin encontré un traje perfecto para mí, lo encontré, lo encontré!! Es simplemente hermoso, míralo.

Tomó el gancho y lo alzó para que su amiga lo viera mejor. Sakuno se sorprendió al verlo, al parecer su amiga hablaba en serio cuando decía que había encontrado lo que buscaba. El vestido era hermoso, era de un color azul celeste, era ajustable por que las mangas estaban aparte del vestido, pero lo más curioso del traje era que estaba corto por delante y largo detrás.

- Verdad que es hermoso, ven vamos al vestuario a probármelo- tomó a Sakuno de una mano y prácticamente la arrastro con ella, Tomoka entró inmediatamente y le dijo a la castaña rojiza que entrará igualmente, pero esta se negó y se quedo afuera esperando a que saliera su mejor amiga. Le daba gusto que Tomo hallara un disfraz, ya que eso significaba que pronto se irían. Su amiga salió del vestuario.- ¿Cómo se ve Saku? Verdad que está perfecto.

- Wow Tomo-chan, se te ve fantástico! Creo que no pudiste haber encontrado algo más adecuado para ti. Te ves muy linda.

Y en efecto, el vestido que había elegido Tomoka, era increíblemente bello, al parecer era como de un hada, y a su amiga le quedaba como a un guante, lo menudo de su cuerpo la hacía ver muy bella como salida de un cuento de hadas. La parte delantera era corta, ha como se había dado cuenta antes y dejaba ver las esculturales piernas de la castaña y por la parte de atrás el vestido caía graciosamente, pero elegante dejando arrastrando un poco de la tela. Y sus esbeltos brazos cubiertos por las mangas ajustables, dejaban a la vista sus menudos hombros y su bien distinguido pecho. Definitivamente era lo que Tomo había estado buscando.

- Oh!! Verdad que sí, muchas gracias Saku,- avanzó hacía la chica y la abrazo con fuerza. Pero algo le impedía un acercamiento completo entre ellas, se separó de su amiga y bajo la vista hacía el dichoso objeto. Entre las manos de Sakuno vio un traje blanco, volteo a ver a su amiga señalando el vestuario y le pregunto.- Y esto? Es el que vas a comprar tú?

- ¿Qué? – vio que su amiga le señalaba los brazos y bajo su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que aun traía el traje blanco que había tomado del segundo piso.- No, solo lo estaba viendo, pero lo iba a devolver a su lugar cuando te oí gritar y por las prisas no me di cuenta de que baje con el.

- Oh! Ya entiendo.- tomo el vestuario que tría Sakuno y lo alzo del gancho para poder observarlo mejor, sonrió y regreso la mirada hacía su amiga.- aun así, es un vestido muy hermoso, pruébatelo!!

- ¿Eh? No, ya lo voy a regresar a su lugar.- se apresuro a decir la castaña rojiza. Se acerco hacía Tomoka para tomar el vestido, pero su amiga se aparto junto con el disfraz.- Tomo-chan, tengo que volverlo a colgar.

- Oh no!! Quiero ver como te queda. Además por andarme ayudando, tu no buscaste un disfraz para ti.- Tomoka se dio la vuelta hacía el vestidor y en el gancho colgó el vestido dentro del probador. Aunque Sakuno seguía insistiendo en que debía regresar el vestuario a su lugar y que ya era hora de que ambas volvieran a casa; fue callada por la fuerte voz de su amiga.- Saku!! Solo pruébatelo, además yo se que también a ti te gusta, ya que sino no lo habrías tomado desde un principio. Así que entra y póntelo ok.

Lo dicho por Tomoka había resonado como una orden directa, y por su mirada la chica de trenzas se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, no le quedo más remedio que entrar al probador y ponerse el vestido. Ya que no saldrían de la tienda hasta que ella no se lo haya puesto y visto su mejor amiga. Le tomó un poco de tiempo ya que por no querer maltratar y sobre todo manchar el disfraz, tuvo cuidado de ponérselo con delicadeza.

Después de anudar el lazo de la espalda, abrió la puerta y salió lentamente del vestidor; quedando expuesta a los ojos de Tomoka. Su amiga le brindo una enorme sonrisa en cuanto la vio, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Sakuno. Por la expresión de su amiga no se veía tan mal.

- Ah!! Saku, te vez hermosa. Realmente pareces un ángel.- Rápidamente le dio la vuelta observando de todos los ángulos su disfraz y continuo.- Tienes que comprarlo, ya que sinooo… me enojare contigo o peor, puede que en el baile veas a alguien con este vestido sabiendo que tu lucias mejor en él.

Sakuno lo pensó por un momento y volteó a verse el espejo que se hallaba fuera de la puerta del probador. Era cierto que se veía bien en el vestido, pero creía que era demasiado llamativo, pero en un momento recordó que la fiesta iba a ser de disfraces, y muchos llevarían ropas que en su vida los volverías a ver con ellas. Así, que ¿por qué no? Ella también quería vestir de una manera diferente a la acostumbrada, aunque sea solamente un disfraz. (n.A: los detalles del vestido de Saku los diré más adelante y más específicamente, en el baile )

- Ándale Saku! Estás genial en ese vestido, y apuesto a que no hay uno mejor para ti que ese.

- De acuerdo, lo compraré.- Tomoka grito de alegría y nuevamente abrazo a Sakuno, hablando rápidamente de que como es llegarían las dos al baile con sus disfraces perfectos y alcanzo a entender algo de que tendrían a muchos chicos tras ellas….- Esta bien Tomo-chan, pero hay que cambiarnos para ya irnos. Ya es tarde y aun tengo que preparar la cena.

- Ok, entonces vamos.- Empujo a su amiga hacia los vestidores, y cada una entró en un cubilete.- Ah me muero de ganas por que ya sea la fiesta. Tu Saku?!

- Igual!! Igual – dijo eso ultimo en voz baja, aunque una pequeña pena dentro de ella se debatía, por cierto ojiambar que no podría asistir; termino de ponerse su ropa y de colgar delicadamente el vestido. El se encontraba fuera por asuntos del tenis, así que decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Y abrió la puerta del probador, junto con su nuevo vestido.

Espero a que Tomoka saliera del probador, para irse a pagar a la caja. Antes de salir de la tienda, ambas compraron un antifaz para complementar sus disfraces, cada uno acorde al color de su vestido. Ya todo estaba listo, ahora solo tenían que esperar un poco más por el tan ansiado baile de disfraces de la escuela Seigaku.

**#**

Un baile de disfraces, por motivo de la celebración de los cincuenta años de la Academia Seishun Gakuen. Vaya para eso le mandaba llamar su padre tan apresuradamente, solo era una fiesta. Dejó la invitación sobre su escritorio para terminar de acomodar la ropa de su maleta en su armario. Él y sus padres habían regresado de EE.UU ayer en la noche, y ya estaban invitados a un baile.

Hace media hora, había llegado a su casa la vieja entrenadora de tenis de Seigaku. Al parecer su padre o madre le había llamado para informarle de su recién llegada a Japón; ya que después de tomar té y hablar con sus padres, y justo antes de marcharse, les informo sobre el baile que se realizaría mañana en la noche. No es que no le importará, ya que lo que había dicho la profesora era que se habían mandado invitaciones a los ex alumnos de la escuela. Por lo tanto ahí se encontraría con sus amigos ex titulares, después de más de tres años sin verlos, por lo tanto no le parecía tan mal la idea de ir.

Sin embargo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que ir vestido con algún traje de un personaje, además de que se podía encontrar con muchas chicas persiguiéndolo. Tal vez eso era lo que más le incomodaba, ya que desde hacía un tiempo para acá las mujeres clamaban más por su atención. Aunque a la edad de diecisiete años el sexo femenino ya no le era del todo indiferente.

- Pero, es solo un baile.- Siguió sacando objetos de su maleta, eran objetos importantes que consideraba debía cargar constantemente.- Veré a todos después de mucho tiempo, incluso Momoshiro a de seguir igual de glotón, Eiji como neko, Oishi siendo la mamá, Inui con más de cien mil libretas con datos de todo el mundo y sus repulsivos brebajes, que solo Fuji con su humor negro, podría tomar; Kawamura y su cambio de personalidad. Y pues Tezuka y Kaoru han de seguir igual de serios.

Mientras mencionaba a cada uno de ellos, fue sacando objetos de su mochila que le recordaban, más en el fondo, pudo distinguir una pelota amarilla. Era normal que el tuviera pelotas de tenis, pero era raro encontrarlas en sus cosas personales, en vez de su maleta de raquetas. Observo la pelotilla, y la boto por un par de veces. Hasta que distinguió un grabado en esta, la tomo en el aire y vio lo que estaba escrito en la pelota.

"No. 1 del Mundo"

Por un instante le vino a la mente la imagen de una niña de dos trenzas, pero en esos recuerdos no podía distinguir su rostro, pero lo que si recordaba eran unos profundos ojos de color rojo sangre. Despertó de su pequeño lapso recordatorio, para dejar la pelotilla sobre el escritorio, dejando de esforzarse, junto a la invitación que hacía unos momentos se encontraba allí.

- Todos van a asistir.- se quedó por unos momentos analizando en ir, más la voz de su madre se oyó llamándole, así que dio media vuelta y fue con su mamá. Ya lo pensaría después.

Aunque de nada sirvió ya que su madre había salido con la sorpresa de que saldrían a comprar el disfraz que utilizaría para la celebración. Ni siquiera había podido protestar, ya que su madre estaba decida a que el fuera, y cuando a Rinko se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible sacársela. Así que forzadamente entró a la camioneta con su progenitora a buscar y comprar el dichoso traje.

- Va a ser una tarde larga…

- Ryoma, no te preocupes aun tenemos tiempo para encontrarte algo adecuado para ti. No desesperes.

- Porque mejor no buscas un disfraz para el viejo?.- Abrió la ventanilla a su lado, en Japón hacía mucho más calor al que anteriormente se había acostumbrado.- O incluso uno para ti?

- Porque tu padre y yo decidimos no ir a la fiesta. Por ello me preocupas más tú.

- Y como sabes que si quiero ir? Eh?.- volteó a ver a su madre que estaba concentrada mirando hacía enfrente para manejar. Y vio como esta sonreía ampliamente y lo veía por breves instantes. Al parecer su mamá sabía algo más de la cuenta y por ello sonreía de esa manera tan segura, que hasta llegaba a atemorizar a su padre y algunas veces a él.

- Porque se que quieres volver a encontrarte con tus amigos que fueron contigo a Seigaku. O no?.- nuevamente volteo a verlo por unos momentos.- sino dime para regresarnos a casa.

Jaque Mate, su madre había dado en el punto exacto, y había arremetido una jugada perfecta, lo cual lo hacía declarar su derrota ante ella. Y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, una gran parte de él quería asistir para ver a sus ex compañeros. Por lo que no le quedo otro remedio más que quedarse callado y ver el transcurso del viaje hacia una tienda de disfraces.

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar un día más.

**#**

El coche avanzaba con una velocidad moderada, las luces de las calles se reflejaban por breves momentos en la ventana. Ya desde esa distancia podía distinguir Seigaku, y todavía más por sus grandes luces y bellos adornos que lucían alrededor de esta. Además una gran cantidad de personas con distinguidos e incluso hasta graciosos disfraces, comenzaban a entrar a la escuela.

Pasaron al estacionamiento, estaba lleno. Más su abuela por ser profesora tenía su lugar reservado. El auto se paro en su respectivo lugar; por fin ya estaban en el tan anhelado baile. Todo el día las dos chicas se la habían pasado diciendo y pensando en la fiesta, y como es que sería todo una vez estando en ella.

Tomoka bajo por la puerta contraria a la ojiroja. Y tal y como se esperaba de la castaña, esta comenzó a gritar por la emoción, sin duda al igual que ella, esperaba con ansia este momento. Sakuno abrió la puerta de su lado y salió cuidadosamente y de no maltratar su vestido. Se acercó a su mejor amiga y a su abuela.

- Oh! Por Dios, Saku!! Mira que bello se ve todo, parece hasta de cuento. – Volteó a ver a su amiga y le sonrió más, sujetando su mano fuertemente.- Hay que entrar, de seguro todo esta muchísimo más lindo. Y de seguro ahí han de estar Horio y los demás!!.

- El baile principal será en el auditorio.- dijo repentinamente la profesora Sumire, la cual lucía un traje de la Reina de corazones de 'Alicia en el país de las Maravillas', no era muy ostentoso, pero se notaba de quien se trataba (n.a: jaja que graciosa se ha de ver Sumiresita).- Yo tengo que estar al pendiente de que todo salga perfectamente, así que nos vemos al rato y diviértanse ok.

- Bien- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tras terminar, su abuela camino hacía los edificios y por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba, se perdió de vista al cabo de unos momentos.

- Vamos Sakuno!!, no puedo esperar a entrar.- rápidamente tomo la mano de su amiga y la arrastro hacía el auditorio, que por esos momentos era el gran salón de baile.- Todo esta más que hermoso, mira cuantos detalles tiene la escuela, se ve que se esmeraron mucho en arreglarla. Hay flores por todas partes, y todas de distintos tipos.

Tomoka, caminaba con mucha prisa y era tal su alegría, que no escuchaba lo que Sakuno trataba de decirle. Varias personas en el camino volteaban a verlas, aunque la ojiroja se sonrojaba e intentaba ocultar su mirada de aquellos extraños observadores. Más Sakuno pensaba que ambas eran objeto de miradas por su extraña actitud, una gritona castaña y la otra prácticamente arrastrada por su agarre. Cuando la realidad es que ambas eran vistas por la bella imagen que las dos dejaban deslumbrar.

- Tomo-chan!.- se pararon a unos cuantos metros del salón, la cual se encontraba adornada con enormes arreglos florales a cada lado de la entrada. Junto con la iluminación de pequeños farolillos sobre el marco, pero no era momento de ver a detalle los adornos, dio una rápida bocanada de aire y poso su mirada en la de su amiga.- No deberíamos ir tan rápido, podemos caernos.

- Ahí! Saku, pero si ya estamos a solo unos pasos de entrar, y acuérdate de que mi novio esta haya adentro esperándome.- vio como su amiga se ruborizo y desviaba sus ojos de los de ella.-… ¿Qué pasa Sakuno? Estas nerviosa?.

- AH!!, No, no, no es eso.- el rojizo en sus mejillas aumento, sus manos se retorcían, hasta que casi en susurros hablo:- No crees que… bueno que… la peluca es demasiado? Por que no puedo llevar mi cabello igual que tú?

- Sakuno, es que no sería lo mismo!- se acerco un poco más hacía su amiga y continuo.- La peluca esconderá quien realmente eres, además de que combina perfecto con tu vestido.

- Pero es una peluca rubia!! No creo que se me vea bien.

- Si te quitaras la peluca, inmediatamente todos sabrán que eres tu Sakuno, ya ni siquiera será útil que uses el antifaz. Tienes un cabello con un tono difícil de olvidar.- Tomó nuevamente la mano de su amiga y volvieron a caminar hacía la puerta del salón, pero esta vez sin prisas.- Además solo es por esta noche, si?

Sakuno asintió y siguió de cerca a Tomoka, solo era esa noche, solo esa. Y ya mañana todo seguiría normal; pero por esa sencilla noche, no sería la verdadera Sakuno Ryusaki.

**#**

Después del horrendo bullicio que le había provocado su padre, principalmente por el estúpido disfraz que traía encima. Nanhjiro se había marchado dejándolo en la entrada de la escuela. No podía creer que tuviera que estar vestido de esa manera; su madre se había empeñado en comprarle ese traje, se sentía como un estúpido. Según Rinko quería que su hijo luciera espectacular, por lo que estaba vestido como un príncipe.

El traje que portaba era de un color azul pero tenía el contraste de un azul más claro en las solapas y las mangas con su dobladillo. Su camisa blanca de cuello y un corbatín saliendo ligeramente hacía el frente, el pantalón no era ni muy ancho ni tampoco ajustado de color negro, junto con unos botines altos del mismo color y tenía puesto unos guantes. Y para finalizar su disfraz traía un antifaz de tono azul para cubrir su identidad. (n.A: no esta muy bien descrito el traje, pero hagan de cuenta que se parece al de Romeo, en la serie de RomeoXJuliet, el de la portada eh!, solo que de diferente color, ok)

Comenzó a caminar. Su padre no había parado de burlarse de él desde ayer que su madre le compró el disfraz, incluso hasta esos momentos. ¿Por qué de todos los padres tenía que tocarle ese?

Varias chicas volteaban hacía por donde el pasaba; Ryoma ya imaginaba que algo así sucedería, pero ignoró el hecho y continuó como si nada pasará a su alrededor. También por ello le daba gusto de que su padre no haya asistido; ya que aparte de que seguiría burlándose de él, estaría acosando a alguna mujer bonita que pasará delante suyo. Tal vez por ello su madre había decidido precisamente ese día salir con Nanhjiro.

Rápidamente entró a la escuela, y camino por los pasillos; ignorando cualquier comentario sobre su aspecto. Una vez llegado al salón de baile, paso de largo a varias personas, entre ellas a dos chicas que discutían algo sobre una peluca o algo así, pero en ningún momento volteó a verlas. Entró al que según recordaba era el auditorio, que estaba y se notaba adornado exquisitamente, tanto así que hasta llegaba a parecer un verdadero salón de fiestas de alguna época colonial.

Pero para Ryoma eso no tenía importancia, ya que ni siquiera observo el detalle más exaltable. Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a buscar a sus ex compañeros. Había demasiada gente, al parecer tanto los alumnos como los ex se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que tardaría en encontrar a los demás. Fue buscando entre los pequeños grupos que estaban a las orillas de la pista de baile, en la cual se encontraban varias parejas bailando al ritmo del DJ (n.A: recuerden que no es un baile de gala o medieval, para que andén tocando música clásica o esas cosas todo el tiempo).

Solo esperaba que los muchachos no se hayan disfrazado con demasiada extravagancia que le fuera imposible reconocerlos. Aunque dudaba mucho que Kunimitsu estuviera vestido de tal manera. Logró pasar a través de la gente, incluso entre las mujeres que se le atravesaban para poder llamar su atención.

- Ingenuas –dijo en un susurro, evitando sus miradas hasta cierto punto descaradas y sus señas obvias para que las volteará a ver.

Aceptaba que ya notaba a las chicas y que también llegaba a sentirse atraído hacía ellas. Pero Ryoma no quería algún tipo de acercamiento para con ellas. Sin embargo el género femenino no pensaba de la misma manera; hasta llegaba a creer que entre más las ignoraba, ellas tenían más empeño sobre él. Más para el príncipe su tenis era su prioridad principal.

Ryoma por un momento recordó las palabras de su madre. De que según ya era hora de que se olvidará del tenis, ya que no era lo único importante en la vida, y que debía ampliar su vista hacía otras cosas. Incluso Rinko le había llegado a mencionar que tuviera hasta cierto punto un grado de perversidad hacía el sexo opuesto.

"Ryoma, aunque sea pórtate de manera moderada a tu padre, no te estoy diciendo que seas como él. Pero si sigues con esa afición, nunca encontraras una novia"

A él no le interesaba tener una novia, y mucho menos parecerse al mañoso de su padre, primero perder cien veces que parecerse a él. (n.A: recuerden que para Ryoma es peor perder, que la muerte).

Aunque al pasar por el salón y veía a las diferentes parejas, observaba la ilusión en el rostro de estos, aunque Ryoma no creía que alguna vez fuera a tener ese tipo de comportamiento ante una chica, en especial porque no tenía la perspectiva de una en su mente. Volteó a ver nuevamente las parejas a su alrededor, y sonrió.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con el tiempo, todo podría suceder.

**#**

Después de terminar de discutir lo de la peluca, las chicas entraron al auditorio. Pero en cuanto Tomoka vio fin a la discusión prácticamente avanzó abandonando a Sakuno, subiendo las escaleras hacía el salón para finalmente entrar. Sakuno que estaba a unos pasos de ella, en cuanto paso el marco de la entrada, sintió el peso de las miradas sobre ella, sonrojándose.

La iluminación hizo que la figura de Sakuno se viera de manera divina. El vestido que poseía era simplemente hermoso y resaltaba aun más puesto en ella. Su disfraz era de un ángel, ya que en su espalda reposaban sus pequeñas alas extendidas. Mientras su vestido era en su totalidad blanco, el cual era ajustado desde su pecho a poco más debajo de la cintura, dejando la caída de la falda en perfectos pliegues hasta el suelo. Las mangas iniciaban desde la orilla de sus hombros y parecían separadas del vestido como el de Tomoka, pero en realidad estaban unidas por debajo del brazo y la espalda, estas tenían un realce (n.A: ósea me refiero a un circulo abultado de tela, o una forma redonda o pachoncita que se usaba en los vestidos renacentistas), para igualmente dejar caer la tela libremente hasta sus muñecas.

La peluca de la que tanto hablaban era de tono rubio platinado y en forma lacia, larga para detenerse hacía poco arriba de su cintura. La tenía peinada en media coleta con pequeños mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Para finalizar con su antifaz de un color perlado, con diferentes figuras en dorado; cubriendo discretamente su cara y ocultando la vista de sus ojos rojos.

Su sonrojo aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada en la entrada, bloqueando el paso a otros. Caminó lentamente entre las personas buscando a Tomoka y evitando la mirada de curiosos que observaban con interés su rostro y algunos atrevidos, hasta su cuerpo. Al parecer a su amiga se le había dado el escabullirse, ya que se le había perdido de vista.

El salón estaba adornado de una forma muy elegante, habían puesto dedicación y cuidado en los detalles, porque el auditorio ha como lo recordaba, en esos momentos no tenía nada. Y había pasado a ser un hermoso salón de baile, verdaderamente salido de un cuento de hadas.

Continuó buscando a su amiga, pero entre tanta gente tenía que fijarse bien para no confundirse, las personas que alcanzaba a distinguir era entre jóvenes de doce a adultos, incluso ya personas mayores. Lo que había dicho su abuela de que asistirían ex alumnos de antiguas generaciones, era verdad. Y ahí se encontraban bailando o conversando amenamente con sus antiguos amigos.

Pero Sakuno por estar observando hacía otro lugar, no pudo ver a un joven de cabello negro con destellos verdosos y unos atrayentes ojos ámbar, caminar hacía el contrario de donde ella iba, pasando exactamente a su lado. Haciendo que ambos se pasarán desapercibidos entre los dos, evitando un encuentro. (n.A: Uuuyyy!! Que cerca, pero no me odien por eso, ya que después se encontrarán y todo será mucho mejor)

Siguió buscando por viarios minutos, era increíble que no pudiera localizar a Tomoka o incluso a alguien conocido, no quería estar sola el resto de la fiesta. Observaba constantemente hacía todos lados en busca de alguna pista; ¿por qué su amiga no la había esperado? Bueno, en parte comprendía que quería estar con Horio, y ella en primer lugar no debió quedarse parada frente a la entrada. Pero no debió haberla abandonado de esa manera.

Se detuvo en una de las orillas del salón y vio aun todo lo que faltaba por buscar.

- Ahh! –suspiro, le iba a tomar más de lo que esperaba.

- Un ángel caído del cielo y además perdido entre pobres mortales –la voz a su espalda, la sobresalto, pero por el tono suave de esta no le dio miedo; y volteó lentamente a ver el dueño de dicha voz- Aunque dudó que yo pueda guiarla al camino de regreso, ya que a mi se me tiene prohibida la entrada al cielo.

Se sorprendió al ver al chico ya frente a ella. Era joven, de cabello castaño claro y revuelto ligeramente, con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraña e increíblemente atractivo, a los ojos de cualquier chica. Era Syusuke Fuji, y se encontraba vestido totalmente de negro y con una capa del mismo color, exceptuando que por dentro de esta era de color guinda. Su disfraz era de un vampiro, ahora Sakuno entendía su frase de porque no podía entrar al cielo.

- Fuji-sempai –termino sonriendo con alivio al encontrar finalmente a alguien conocido.

El castaño se extraño un poco al ser nombrado por la joven rubia frente a él, al parecer ella ya le conocía. No era muy mayor tal vez 17 o 18 años; a lo mejor habían estado un periodo juntos en Seigaku. Se quedo viéndola fijamente, y a pesar de traer el antifaz se dio cuenta de que la chica era muy bella, y observándola atentamente pudo darse cuenta del tono particular de sus ojos, rojizos. Y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, así que finalmente habló:

- Hola, Ryusaki-chan.

A Sakuno se le iluminó el rostro al comprobar que él aun la recordaba.

- Fuji-sempai, me da mucho gusto volver a verle.

- Igualmente- volteó hacía varios lados buscando a quien se encontraba con la joven, pero no veía a nadie cerca en particular que indicará que estaba con ella.- Perdona mi osadía, pero… ¿dónde esta tu pareja?

- ¿Mi pareja?

- Sí, ¿dónde esta ese afortunado ser que se deleita con tu compañía?

- Eh? No, nadie, vine con mi amiga Tomoka pero… - voltea hacía las personas a su alrededor para ver si por asares del destino su amiga aparecía, pero no.-… me distraje por un momento y la perdí de vista, por ello la estoy buscando.

- Ah! Es una pena, que siendo tan joven y hermosa nadie haya tenido el gesto de acompañar a tan bella divinidad.

- Bueno… pues, pues… eso realmente no importa –termino con su acostumbrado rojo en sus mejillas.

- En ese caso…- tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y se inclina sobre esta, para besar suavemente el dorso de su mano.-… me permite tan hermoso ángel, ¿acompañarla esta noche?

Los penetrantes ojos zafiro de Syusuke se encontraron con los rojizos, ahora el rostro de Sakuno se incendio desde que había tomado su mano en un tierno toque, y fue aumentando cuando la beso y todavía más por la miraba tan intensamente que le dirigía, para que ella pudiera responder a su propuesta.

- Este yo… yo…- maldito tartamudeo, porque tenía que salir su peor defecto en esos momentos.-… yo… bueno pues…

- O, al menos déjame estar contigo hasta que vayamos donde esta Osakada.- fue interrumpida en su balbuceo por el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde esta Tomoka?

- Sí, hace unos minutos la vi con Satoshi y los demás.

- Ah! Que bien! Entonces, ¿puedes decirme donde se encuentran?- al parecer a Sakuno se le había olvidado la propuesta hecha hace unos instantes por el joven. Y este solo sonrió dándose cuenta.

- Por supuesto, Ryusaki-chan, entonces eso significa ¿qué aceptas mi propuesta?

- Este yo…- se sonrojo nuevamente mientas Fuji le tendía el brazo.

- Vamos.

La ahora rubia, tomó tímidamente su brazo a la altura de su codo; y ambos comenzaron a caminar por entre la gente. Todavía podía sentir los ojos de los demás en ella, pero había una diferencia a la última vez; y era que ahora las mujeres también la veían, pero en la mirada de ellas notaba celos y hasta rabia, hacía ella por verse al lado de su respectivo acompañante.

- Y dime, Ryusaki. ¿Por qué decidiste no venir acompañada de alguien más a parte de tu amiga?

- Eh?, pues, tal vez sea por que nadie me quiso invitar. No lo sé, pero eso no es importante, yo estoy bien y feliz de estar aquí.

- Oh! Entiendo, pero que no tu debiste por lo menos avisarle a algún conocido en tu escuela- sujeto a Sakuno suavemente de su fina cintura evitando que fuera empujada bruscamente por dos tipos que pasaban rápidamente. De la misma manera la soltó y pudo ver el tono rosa en su rostro ante el sorpresivo gesto.- La verdad, dudo mucho de que un chico se negará a ir contigo a cualquier lado.

- No es para tanto. Además se me debió haber pasado.

- Ah!! Entonces fue eso, y no el hecho de que no querías venir con nadie, a menos que fuera… -se corto en esos momentos para ver la reacción de Sakuno, y esta lo miró directamente y contestó.

- A menos que fuera ¿Quién?

- Un príncipe, tal vez.- terminó acentuando aun más su sonrisa en señal de ver que provocaba un fuerte rojizo en sus mejillas, deduciendo a que había dado en el punto. Pero la chica en esos instantes había evitado mirarlo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras. Sin embargo al instante su mirada se opaco, y habló.

- Él esta entrenando muy fuertemente, para llegar a ser el mejor tenista. Así que no me hago a las falsas ilusiones.- terminó pero esta vez con la mirada hacía el frente.- "Ryoma-kun, tiene asuntos más importantes en el tenis, que tener que regresar para un simple baile. Además de que dudo que haya querido venir conmigo, o incluso que me invitará. Son sueños de niña, así que debó dejar de pensar en eso, y en él."

Syusuke decidió no continuar con la conversación, viendo el estado en el que se puso la chica. Caminaron entre más invitados por unos minutos, la mirada de la joven se había apagado y sus rojos ojos ya no desprendían el brillo de emoción que tenía cuando la había encontrado, así que el castaño decidió hacer algo. La chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Fuji la distrajo.

- Sabes, me sorprende verte rubia. Pero en mi opinión personal tu color anterior te hacía ver más linda.- el cambió de tema tal vez la ayudaría a olvidarse por su pasada conversación y se volviera a animar.

- Rubia? – recordó la peluca que traía, se sonrojo, y comenzó a hablar rápidamente para explicarse-. No, no, yo aun conservo mi cabello, es solo que Tomo-chan insistió en que usará esta peluca para que no me reconocieran. Pero yo aun tengo mi tono natural, nunca me atrevería a quitármelo.

- Oh, ya veo. Con que una peluca.- miró hacía su ahora cabello y luego su cara, haciendo que nuevamente se pusiera colorada-. Pues la verdad no te queda mal el color, te vez linda. Sin embargo, al igual que tú, prefiero tu cabello natural, te vez mejor y más hermosa con él.

- Gracias –desviando sus ojos, para evitar apenarse más.

- Ahí están.

Sakuno regreso su mirada hacía el frente, y efectivamente, a unos metros de ellos, estaba su amiga con su novio. Avanzó hacía donde estaban, y una vez ahí el primero en hablar fue Syusuke, que saludo.

- Ya volví.

Al escuchar su voz, voltearon para donde estaba el castaño, y todos, exceptuando la chica que se encontraba con ellos, se sorprendieron de que viniera acompañado de un ángel. Era una chica muy bella, además de que tenía un cuerpo escultural que junto con su rostro, daba una combinación perfecta. Los chicos se quedaron viéndola con cara de embelesados, pero la voz de Tomoka los saco del trance.

- Saku!! Creí que no te encontraría, ¿a dónde te fuiste? Estaba muy preocupada – avanzó hacía Sakuno y la abrazó fuertemente- No he parado de buscarte.

- "Si Tomo, se nota que me has estado buscando sin descanso, y más me ibas a encontrar aquí sin despegarte de Horio"- pensó la ojiroja, pero no dijo nada, a la vez que se despegaba de su amiga.- Estoy bien Tomo-chan, Fuji-sempai me encontró y le pedí que me trajera.

- Ah! Bueno el chiste es que ya estás aquí.- volviéndola a abrazar. Sin embargo, detrás de su amiga, tres chicos observaban atentamente a la recién llegada.

- Ryusaki, en verdad eres tú? – pregunto tímidamente un joven alto y de cabello negro, con un disfraz de un mosquetero, era Katsuo, y tanto Horio como Kachiro también vestían el mismo traje. (n.A: Ósea, los tres mosqueteros)

Sakuno se sorprende al ver a sus antiguos amigos, pero inmediatamente sonrío y se acerco a ellos para poder saludarlos mejor.

- Chicos, cuánto tiempo, me da gusto volver a verlos.

Los tres chicos, ahora mosqueteros, también la saludaron y sin evitarlo comenzaron a conversar sobre lo que había pasado desde su salida de Seigaku; ya que al salir de la escuela muchos se separaron y se fueron a escuelas distintas. Y ellos estaban en ese mismo caso, por lo tanto ya tenia tiempo que no los veía.

Los tres habían crecido considerablemente y por su físico se notaba que habían seguido practicando tenis en sus escuelas. Al parecer a ellos también les seguía apasionando el deporte, y desde que se había ido Ryoma y los titulares se habían graduado, ellos se esforzaron y entrenaron hasta el agotamiento, para volverse más fuertes y no dejar que cayera el nivel de Seigaku, todo fue después de que los mejores, que hubieron llegado a los nacionales, se fueran.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Syusuke se desplazo hacía otras tres figuras que al parecer Sakuno no había notado, aunque estas estuvieran a un lado de ellos, las cuales los observaban en silencio. Siguieron con su plática lo más tranquilos.

- ¿Qué tal? –los demás aun observaban como es que conversaban los chicos, aun con un poco de desconcierto por la recién traída de Fuji, más el castaño continuo.- Yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarme con la nieta de Sumirecita.

- Si yo también, además estoy sorprendido, la verdad es que no la reconocí, creo que es por su cabello –dijo un chico de cabello negro con unos lindos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Era Oishi, con un disfraz de Robin Hood, portando un arco cruzado en su espalda.

- Si, pero lo bueno es que solo es una peluca.

- Eso lo explica, pero aun así ha cambiado mucho en estos años.- esta vez habló un tímido castaño claro al igual que sus ojos, aunque si alguien ponía una raqueta en su mano, este cambiaría bruscamente de personalidad. Lo bueno es que estaba disfrazado como un caballero de la antigua edad media, pero lo curioso de su disfraz era la corona que posaba en su cabeza y una espada a su costado. (n.A: pues a Kawa le puse el disfraz del Rey Arturo)

- Cierto, si antes era linda, ahora es una hermosa mujer.- sonrió pícaramente Fuji observando a detalle la figura de Sakuno.

- Me da gusto que la hayas encontrado pero... Syusuke, no estarás interesado en ella, ¿verdad? Recuerda que es dos años menor que tú.- Oishi había visto la mirada del castaño, y siendo ex digna mamá de Seigaku del equipo de tenis, tenía que decirle, sobre la diferencia de edad. Además de que era la nieta de su antigua entrenadora.

- Eso no importa, no es una diferencia muy grande. Además ella en estos momentos no tiene novio. – Aunque Syusuke trataba de hacerles ver su atracción a la chica, este sabía que eso nunca sucedería, y menos sabiendo que ella aun conservaba sentimientos por Echizen.- Así que, ¿Por qué no puedo interesarme en ella?

- Aunque ella no tenga una relación, compórtate, no estará bien que vayas con tu galanura, solo para que al final termines lastimándola.

- Nunca me atrevería a una cosa así –dijo con una seriedad en su voz, dando a entender que lo que decía era verdad.- Ella es una delicada flor, y si le llegase el crudo frío invernal, se marchitaría.

- ¿Qué?

- Ja, solo te diré, ¿Qué si me crees capaz de hacer morir a la flor más hermosa del jardín? A parte de que el jardinero se enfadaría conmigo.

- Hay! Tú con tus metáforas Fuji, solamente haces que nos confundamos más. A parte de que solo tú entiendes a quienes te refieres.

El castaño solo sonrió ante la mirada de sus amigos, volteó su mirada hacía el pequeño ángel, para después acercársele e interrumpir discretamente su charla.

- Disculpen, pero todavía hay personas que Sakuno-chan aun no ha saludado- a Sakuno le extraño que la llamara por su nombre, ya que hace unos momentos la había llamado constantemente por su apellido. Más no le dio importancia, porque no le molestaba que la llamara así.

Pero lo que la chica no sabía, era que ojiazul planeaba darles a entender a todos los demás que hablaba en serio sobre su interés hacia ella. Aunque no fuera cierto, pero que los otros lo pensaran iba a ser una forma que lo haría divertirse.

Sakuno pensó en lo dicho por Fuji, y volteó hacía la dirección en la que tenía dirigida su mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a TRES de los antiguos titulares de Seigaku. Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hacía ellos. Kawamura y Oishi le sonrieron en contestación. Pero desde que Syusuke había regresado, un par de ojos de un profundo color café y que estaban detrás de unas gafas ovaladas, observaban en silencio todo detenidamente, y por supuesto para el dueño de dichos ojos no había desapercibido la joven rubia, pero en ningún momento menciono una palabra sobre lo que tramaba el vampiro.

- Ryusaki-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo dulcemente el pelinegro. Aun no comprendía todo ese asunto que estaba tramando Syusuke, pero cuando la chica comenzó a hablar este se había separado de ella; realmente no lo entendía. Ahora la había dejado para que conversara con ellos.

- Bien gracias. Perdón por no haberles hablado hace un momento, lo siento- realizó una leve inclinación a modo de disculpa, se levanto y continuo.- creo que me emocione de más.

- No te preocupes, es normal. En estos momentos la mayoría de los que están aquí en el baile, se están reencontrando con antiguos amigos y compañeros. Es lógico que se emocionen después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

- Sí – se sintió aliviada de que no la hayan juzgado mal, así que volvió a hablar.- ¿Cómo han estado? – la pregunta era tonta pero no sabía que mas preguntar.

- Bien. La mayoría estamos en el mismo instituto, claro a excepción de Tezuka, Fuji e Inui. Los tres tienen un alto nivel académico que están en la Universidad de Tokio, becados.- Discretamente Oishi había desviado su mirada hacía dos de los mencionados que estaban a su lado, para darles una pequeña indirecta de que también participaran en la conversación. En especial al joven de lentes, que no había dicho mucho durante la noche.

- ¿En serio? Me da mucho gusto. ¿Y aun siguen jugando tenis?

- Si, excepto por Kawamura, que esta practicando arduamente el como mejorar el sushi, incluso le ayuda a su padre a manejar el otro restaurante.- volteó hacía su otro amigo que también se había quedado callado (n.A: En este fic, digamos que el papá de Kawa tuvo mucha popularidad, que pudo extender su negocio y abrir otro lugar, ok).- ¿Verdad Kawa-san?

- Bueno… este… si… yo estoy ayudándole a mi padre- el tímido castaño se había sonrojado, ante la atención, pero recupero un poco su habla y continuo.- Algún día hare un excelente sushi y los invitaré a todos a comer.

- Gracias, ojala que te vaya muy bien.

Continuaron conversando aun a la vista de otro par de ojos, el joven veía y escuchaba todo en silencio, más Syusuke se acercó a Tezuka, para al menos conversar un momento con él, ya que se notaba que no iba a decir una palabra en la otra platica.

- ¿Qué no vas a hablar con ella?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – su voz continuaba teniendo ese timbre de mando.

- Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra –el chico de gafas volteó y el ojiazul sonrió por la intensa mirada que le había dirigido el castaño. La melodiosa voz de la chica aun alcanzaba a resonar en sus oídos, a pesar del fuerte sonido de la música.- Por lo menos deberías saludarla.

Sin embargo fue ignorado, pero el castaño pudo ver como era que Tezuka observaba con demasiado detenimiento a la joven, era como sí… Su semblante cambio a uno sin ningún tipo de expresión y mostrando el profundo azul de sus ojos hacía Kunimitsu. Era como si a Tezuka le hubiera despertado un interés por la bella ojiroja.

- "Tezuka, es un ángel extremadamente bello y con un enorme corazón, pero ni tú ni yo, seremos dueños de él"- pensaba con detenimiento Fuji, pero regreso a su sonrisa y esta vez, comenzó a voltear hacía varios lados, buscando.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás? Antes de irme estaban aquí con ustedes.

- Se fueron a dar la vuelta por el salón.

- Oh! Ya veo, incluso hasta Kaoru los acompaño, tal vez debí haberme esperado para poder irme con ellos –sonrió al recordar un pequeño detalle, sobre su excursión y que en esos momentos estaba con ellos, hablando animadamente con sus amigos.- Pero de no ser por mí, no hubiera localizado a la linda Sakuno-chan, no Tezuka?

El otro castaño siguió ignorándole, pero todavía conservaba su mirada sobre la chica.

- Como todo un duque –esta vez le haría un poco de burla por su pequeña indiferencia.- Típico de la realeza, creen que por tener un titulo y todo eso, ya no hablan ni con los simples plebeyos. ¡Oh, perdóneme su majestad por mi osada intromisión! –realizo una inclinación exagerada y se levantó esperando la reacción del ex capitán.

- No soy ningún duque- la mirada de Tezuka se despego en ese momento de la delicada figura femenina y vio de manera fría hacía el prodigio.

- Claro que sí, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que ya dejaste de ignorarme – regresó a su sonrisa normal (n.A: bueno así que digan que él ha sonreído de manera normal, pues no, pero bueno me refiero a su forma acostumbrada)

El antiguo titular soltó un bufido y volvió nuevamente su rostro. Haciendo que Syusuke acentuará su sonrisa, pero decidió dejarlo en paz. Aunque el disfraz que había llevado el ex capitán, lo mostraban como si realmente fuera de la realeza: portaba un traje de un saco color escarlata obscuro y pantalones de color negro, con botas del mismo color; su camisa era blanca y traía un par de guantes de color blanco. Era tal y como Fuji lo decía, Tezuka venía como un duque de la antigua época colonial. (n.A: Pues el traje, en sí, se parece mucho al de Ryoma, solo que es diferente en los detalles del color y los grabados en el saco, pero nuestro querido Tezuka-kun, no trae antifaz.)

Syusuke miró hacía la pista de baile, aun había mucha gente con sus respectivas parejas. Tal vez debería de sacar a bailar a Sakuno-chan, así se divertiría un poco más; además la fiesta era llamada formalmente como 'un baile', así que no se estaría disfrutando al máximo sino bailaba.

Siguió observando hacia varios puntos del salón, pero por un momento abrió sus ojos al observar algo que realmente lo había sorprendido. Al otro lado de la pista, podía ver la figura de un joven alto de un extraño cabello negro con destellos verdes; y solo conocía dos personas con ese tono y ninguna de las dos se encontraba en Japón, tal vez pudiera tratarse de alguna persona con una peluca con ese tono en particular. Aunque algo dentro de el, hizo sospechar por ese sujeto. Así que lo siguió fijamente.

Pero por la agudeza de su mirada, Syusuke alcanzó a distinguir el ámbar de sus ojos que escondía tras el antifaz (n.A: wow!! Fuji tiene vista biónica, tal vez por eso no los abre a menudo), ya no había ninguna duda; era Ryoma Echizen, pero ¿como era posible que se encontrará en Seigaku?. Más ahí estaba, caminando entre la gente, al parecer buscando a algo o alguien. Y efectivamente, se había ido por unos instantes a una esquina del salón, pero después nuevamente comenzó a caminar. Para acercarse hacía donde estaban los otros chicos; y vio como empezaba a hablar con ellos.

Eso comprobaba que era Echizen. Volteó hacía donde estaba Sakuno y sonrió, tal vez para ese bello ángel, había llegado su compañero de la noche. El DJ anunció de que por petición las siguientes canciones serías para bailar en parejas (Canciones de baladas, románticas y esas), el anunció hizo que el prodigio sonriera aun más, se le había ocurrido un excelente plan.

- Oye Tezuka, ¿Por qué no llevas a Sakuno-chan a bailar? –dijo fuertemente para que todos a su alrededor lo oyeran, más el mencionado lo veía con cara de '¿Yo?' – Es que yo no soy bueno para bailar ese tipo de música- se acercó hacía Tezuka y lo empujo lentamente por la espalda, hasta acercarlo donde estaba la ojiroja.- Además de que yo tengo que ir al sanitario, Ok. Gracias.

En cuanto termino la frase, el castaño se había ido, dejando a todos, excepto Tezuka, con cara de no entender nada. Pero inmediatamente la suave música llenó el ambiente del salón. Y frente a Sakuno se encontraba extendida la mano del ex capitán, invitándola cortésmente a bailar.

- Vamos –lo dijo llanamente, pero con un ligero acento de solicitud, y con toda la caballerosidad del que él era poseedor.

- Sí –la respuesta de la rubia había sido tímida pero clara además de que estaba sonrojada, pero tomó con delicadeza la mano ante ella, y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Una vez ahí, el ex capitán de Seigaku, tomó su pequeña cintura, pero sin estrecharla, sin embargo con firmeza. No entendía que era lo que tramaba Fuji, pero esperaba que no fuera a realizar una tontería. Sintió el suave agarre de la pequeña mano en su hombro y se dio a la tarea de guiar a la joven al compas de la música.

A una prudente distancia, entre las personas. Syusuke observaba atentamente a la pareja que recién comenzaban un elegante baile de acuerdo con la tonada. Mientras empezaba a caminar hacía donde estaban los demás, pensaba en lo que se le había ocurrido.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer tal vez sería arriesgado, pero si todo resultaba a como lo tenía planeado, estaba seguro de que ambos se lo agradecerían. Ya que el hermoso ángel, no, ya que esto que estaba a punto de realizar, era como una linda historia de amor, le pondría a Sakuno un nombre mejor que fuera a tono con su inocencia y belleza. Y ya sabía cual.

La bella Julieta, estaba a muy poco, a muy poco. Después de tanto tiempo de espera para su corazón, pronto se encontraría con su Romeo.

**#**

¿Dónde estaban los muchachos? Había estado buscando, y vaya que ya tenía mucho; y aun así no los encontraba. Ya le había dado la vuelta al salón, pero había demasiada gente. También había buscado cerca de la pista, incluso hasta se había quedado unos momentos en la orilla por si alguno de ellos se encontraba bailando. Pero nada.

Reanudo su marcha, estando seguro de que esta vez los encontraría, ya no le quedaban muchos lugares donde buscar, en alguno de esos sitios tenían que estar. ¿Por qué el baile tenía que ser con disfraces? Bueno aunque sea, por lo menos tenía que encontrar a uno, era imposible que ninguno haya asistido.

Nuevamente se poso cerca de la pista por unos momentos, pero fue inútil, ya que lo único que provoco es que varias de las mujeres que bailaban, voltearan a verlo embelesadas.

Camino con más rapidez, alejandose hacía una de las orillas del salón, no creía que el auditorio fuera tan grande. Se recargo en la pared y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, lanzó un suspiro, nunca llegó a pensar que sería tan difícil.

- Oye Momo!!, yo también quiero bailar, al menos déjame bailar una canción con Ann-chan?, nyah!

Ryoma abrió sus ojos al reconocer esa voz, y el último sonido había confirmado la identidad de esa persona.

- Ya te dije que no, además Ann viene conmigo.

Comenzó a caminar, guiándose por las dos voces, las cuales conocía muy bien. Y sí, ahí estaban, en un rincón del salón hablando tranquilamente. Se fue aproximo y vio con más detenimiento a las personas que se encontraban ahi; pero solamente estaban Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaoru e Inui, faltaban otros cuatro, pero como ya se había cansado de buscar, los demás no le importaban en ese momento.

Se acerco lentamente hacía donde se encontraban, pero Eiji y Momo estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que niguno noto su presencia. Por lo que el príncipe se coloco detrás de Momoshiro.

- Eiji, si tienes tantas ganas de bailar, ¿Por qué no vas e invitas a una chica? Apuesto que, a quien le digas te dirá un 'si' como respuesta.

- Pero y… ¿si me dicen que no? No puedes estar totalmente seguro de que me van a aceptar. Por eso es más seguro que me dejes bailar al menos una pieza, con Ann-chan.

- No, y si tanto te afecta, debiste invitar a alguien.

- Eres muy cruel Momoshiro, sabes perfectamente que no me dio tiempo.- La cara Eiji había fruncido el ceño en señal de un puchero.

- Eso no es excusa, ni que te hubiera tomado mucho decir: '¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?' Solamente se trata de una pequeña y simple pregunta, que según veo no te debía llevar mas de 10 segundos, a menos de que te pusieras a balbucear, creo que serían como unos 30.- termino Momo sonriendo ante las expresiones que hacia el neko.

- Aun así eres malo, no MUY malo y eres un… un…

- Perfecto glotón, obsesionado con las hamburguesas.

La frase de Eiji había sido cortada por una voz a las espaldas del ojos violeta. Haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al dueño. Pero lo único que vieron fue un joven con un disfraz de un príncipe o algo por el estilo, y con un antifaz.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero se quedaron viendo de manera extraña al chico que había interrumpido.

- Oye, esto es una conversación privada – dijo Kaoru, con total seriedad, al parecer ninguno de los presentes había logrado reconocer a Ryoma.

- Exacto, además a ti que te interesa de que me gusten las hamburguesas, aparte de que hace tiempo yo he dejado de comerlas. Y a todo esto, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

El muchacho con el antifaz volvió a sonreír. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya no se acordaban de él?, bueno, no los culpaba, había sido bastante tiempo. Bueno, entonces les daría una pista.

- Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai.

Todos abrieron sus ojos al escuchar la frase, no podían creer que ese muchacho frente a ellos, haya pronunciado esas palabras. Solo existía una persona con un ego tan grande como para pronunciar esa frase. Observaron con detenimiento el rostro, aun con sorpresa de ellos hacía el recién llegado. Tras la máscara que le cubría resaltaba sus ojos, que eran de un extraño color dorado. No había duda, era él, era…

- Echizen!!- gritaron los cuatro al unisonó y tan fuerte que muchos a su alrededor los voltearon a ver.

Ryoma al ser por fin reconocido, sonrió y se acerco hacía ellos, quedando a la vista de todos.

- Hola.- fue un saludo corto, más era para quitar un poco de tensión. Pero la conmoción no se iba todos tenian una expresión escéptica, e Inui fue el primero en articular palabra.

- No puede ser, tenía una posibilidad del 0, indicando de que tú vendrías, y sin embargo estas aquí.

- Si, hasta yo estoy totalmente deacuerdo.- esta vez Eiji se coloco enfrente de Ryoma, y comenzó a rodearlo, para verificar de que no estaba viendo cosas. Mas al comprobar que el príncipe estaba ahí con ellos, no pudo evitar preguntar- Y dinos, ¿Por qué estás aquí, o'chibi?

- Estoy de descanso- no pronuncio nada más, y pensó que se dejarían por un lado el tema, pero las miradas de los demás, incluyendo la de la chica al lado de Momo, lo veían fijamente, así que resignado continuo.- Mi padre dijo que extrañaba Japón al igual que mi madre, regresamos ayer, así que por ello estoy aquí.

La mirada de todos aun continuaba escéptica, y se quedaron por unos momentos callados, viendo detenidamente al chico.

No era mentira de que sus padres extrañaban Japón, su padre había comentado varias veces que extrañaba su país y a las personas (más bien a las chicas), pero él no se había incluido, más aunque él no lo admitiera, igualmente extrañaba ese lugar. Y por ello no había replicado al saber que volverían (n.A: Bueno nada más para aclarar algo, Ryoma se fue de Japón al terminar octavo o segundo, según lo prefieran. Ósea se fue a los 13 casi 14, por eso tiene 17 ahora, ok continúen).

- Pero, ¿y tus entrenamientos y esos torneos importantes, en los que siempre participas?- habló finalmente y con curiosidad Momo.

- Los entrenamientos puedo continuarlos aquí, además ya me he enfrentado a rivales fuertes y he ganado. Así que por ello no voy a participar por un tiempo en torneos, me entrenare con más fervor y regresare con mayor fuerza. Es una manera de mejorar en el tenis- todo lo estaba explicando con su habitual tranquilidad, y era verdad cada una de sus palabras.

Aunque también estaba que los juegos ya no le eran interesantes como al principio, y había tomado la decisión de cancelar las notificaciones de que jugaría en las competencias más importantes de E.U.A y en otras cuantas partes del mundo. Quería volver a sentir esa adrenalina de cómo cuando jugaba en Seigaku; esa había sido también otra de las razones por las cuales regreso.

- Y el tenis sigue siendo tenis en cualquier lado.- termino. Pese a que no lo decía, el tenis era más emocionante para él ahí, en Japón y con sus antiguos compañeros; pero era un pensamiento reservado solo para él.

- Tienes razón o'chibi, y ahora que estas nuevamente aquí, nos encontramos completos todos los ex titulares que ganaron los nacionales hace casi cinco años- Eiji abrazo fuertemente a Ryoma del cuello, a pesar de que los cuatro ya estaban de una estatura cercana.- Nada más hay que ir con los demás, ponernos de acuerdo y jugar todos otra vez, será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Qué dicen?

- Me parece una excelente idea, y así podre probar unas recetas de mis jugos que he reservado por mucho tiempo.- la sonrisa malévola de Inui, hizo que todos y en especial Kaoru pusieran cara de horror ante la sola mención de la palabra 'jugo'.- Y me servirá para juntar muy buenos datos sobre todos y Echizen.

- Inui no comiences con amenazas, sobre tus asquerosos brebajes. Ahora que no estamos en la misma universidad he podido descansar de ellos, nyah!!

- Cierto –dijeron a tono los otros dos.

Pero en lo que Inui, Eiji y a veces Kaoru, discutían sobre las raras recetas de las ya repudiadas bebidas, Momoshiro volteó hacía Ryoma y sonrió; hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo. Aunque no dejaron de mantener contacto, pero después con los entrenamientos del príncipe y los estudios de Momoshiro, su comunicación se deterioro, a tal punto que solo recibían dos correos al mes del otro.

Pero ahora que Ryoma estaba de regreso, ambos retomarían su antigua amistad. Jugarían tenis e irían a comer hamburguesas, además de que más adelante podría ser que los dos compitieran juntos en la universidad para un gran torneo o cosas así. Ya que el nivel que se tenía era perfecto para que pudieran seguir mejorando en sus técnicas y enfrentarse a extraordinarios rivales alrededor de Japón, y tal vez después con profesionales.

- Bueno ya que Echizen esta aquí, vamos a disfrutar bien de la FIESTA!!- gritó emocionado Momo, sacándole una sonrisa a todos, a excepción de una persona.

- Ssshhh, eres muy escandaloso. Porque mejor no te callas y dejas a otros disfrutar del baile.- Kaoru le lanzó una fría mirada al ojivioleta, él dueño de la 'serpiente' no traía consigo su tan acostumbrado pañuelo, además de que sería el colmo en un baile. Pero era más colmo, al ver que traía un disfraz muy tradicional para estar en Japón.

Era un samurái, de la antigua era Tokugawa. Sus pantalones (hakama) eran anchos y de color negro; y la parte superior (gi), era azul marino, al parecer a Kaoru le gustaban los colores oscuros. Y colgando de su hakama estaba su katana (espada) del lado izquierdo, y para complementar su atuendo traía los calcetines y sandalias de madera (n.A: perdón pero es que esos no se como se llaman en japones). Pero aunque era un disfraz común, a Kaoru le quedaba bien.

Pero regresando a la discusión anterior…

- ¿A quién le estas diciendo que se calle, serpiente?

- A ti ¿y a quién estas llamando serpiente? – dijo exaltándose ante el insulto del Momoshiro.

- Pues a ti, cara de víbora.

- Ah sí- los dos se sujetaron de la ropa, ya a punto de golpearse. Pero como siempre fueron detenidos antes por los demás.

- Han pasado tres años, ¿y aun continúan comportándose de esa manera? – Ryoma, a pesar de su queja no dejaba de sonreír por el comportamiento explosivo de esos dos.

- Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde tu partida, muchas siguen igual –la dulce voz se escucho justo al lado del príncipe. Este volteó y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro con reflejos rubios, además de tener unos grandes ojos azul marino. Pero el muchacho no parecía reconocerla, a pesar de que las características se le hacían conocidas.

La chica al ver la expresión del joven, recordó que este tenía una mala memoria para cuando se trataba de personas, así que no debía de recordarla. Bueno después de tres años era normal en él que olvidará varias cosas; así que no le quedaba de otra mas que presentarse.

- Soy Ann Tachibana –la muchacha vio como el príncipe alzaba una ceja en señal de confusión-. La hermana de Kippei… -nada, seguía con mirada dudosa-… el ex capitán de la Fudomine.

Ryoma abrió un poco sus ojos al recordar a la joven de cabello corto y una playera de mangas demasiado largas, además de que recordaba que tenía una gran boca, y a su hermano que era un gran jugador.

- Hi, Tachibana.- la chica sonrió nuevamente al ver que había logrado recordarla. Pero el ojiámbar recordó otro detalle importante, que no dudo en preguntar.- ¿Pero tú que haces aquí, Tachibana? ¿Qué no se supone que tu eras de Fudomine?

- Ah! Si yo me gradué en Fudomine, pero… -Ann volteó hacía donde estaba Momoshiro y se sonrojo-… bueno… es que soy la novia de Momo-kun, y él me invitó al baile.

El mencionado al oír tal cosa, se sonrojo inmediatamente y desistió de querer golpear a Kaoru. Se soltó del agarré de Eiji y caminó hasta quedar al lado de Ann, como si el pequeño incidente no hubiera sucedido, los dos traían un tinte rosa en sus rostros.

Los disfraces de de los dos, coincidían a la perfección. Momoshiro tenía una camisa entreabierta de la parte del pecho (n.A: Babeen muchachas!!) y unos pantalones de color negro, al igual que botas y capa; todo el traje era de estilo español, además de que tenía un sombrero. Si el príncipe no estaba confundiendo el disfraz, Momo traía puesto el traje del 'Zorro', y también traía una espada, que lo complementaba. Por lo menos no tría la máscara o nunca lo hubiera reconocido.

Ann por su parte tenía una falda flamenca de color rojo, y tenía una blusa blanca ajustada a su pecho y cintura, estaba abierta de tal manera que dejaba los menudos hombros de la chica al descubierto. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y tenía una rosa roja al costado izquierdo de su cabeza; se veía muy hermosa. Pero los hombres que voltearan a verla de manera lasciva, recibían la fría mirada de su novio, que provocaba miedo. Momoshiro siempre había sido celoso y ahora con Ann como su novia, lo era todavía más.

Al príncipe no se le hacía extraño que esos dos anduvieran juntos. A Momoshiro siempre le había gustado Tachibana, desde que la conoció, pero era muy tímido para acercársele a menos que fuera por cuestiones de algún torneo. Sin olvidar de que fue ella quien hizo a Momo reaccionar de su depresión y regresar nuevamente al equipo, cuando fue derrotado por Sadaharu. Ambos eran una buena pareja.

Ryoma distrayéndose de los novios, se fijo en los disfraces de los otros dos. Eiji no se había esforzado mucho en disfrazarse, ya que este traía puesto el traje de un gato. Tenía sus orejas puntiagudas de color café, la ropa era un traje normal con saco, pantalón y corbata; exceptuando que el traje era con manchas, simulando la piel del gato; y tenía en la parte trasera su cola. Aunque con la simple forma de actuar, todos creerían que si se trataba de un gato.

Pero Inui estaba vestido con un extraño disfraz, demasiado; era un traje con cada prenda de un color diferente. Los zapatos eran rojos, sus pantalones eran amarillos, la camisa era morada con puntitos blancos y el saco era de un verde botella; pero lo más extraño y gracioso de su disfraz era el enorme moño rosa y un sombrero de copa con una tarjeta de pockar colgando de este. Era un disfraz muy raro y él no recordaba a ningún personaje vestido de tal forma.

Inui pudo ver como Echizen lo miraba extrañado, mientras observaba detenidamente su sombrero. Por su expresión se dio cuenta de que no comprendía, ya que tenía varios minutos viéndolo detenidamente, pero sabiendo como era Echizen, opto por explicarle.

- Soy el Sombrerero Loco –vio el ceño fruncido, señal de que no había entendido, así que iba a simplificar.- El de 'Alicia en el país de las Maravillas', un tipo obsesionado con el té al igual que una liebre.

- Ah!! Ya recuerdo, creó que vi esa película cuando tenía cuatro años, y no me gusto. Se me hace tonto tener que estar persiguiendo a un conejo solo por curiosidad –todo lo había mencionado con total seriedad pero no prosiguió con el tema por la rara sonrisa en el rostro de Inui y por la escandalosa voz de Eiji.

- Nyah!! Vamos a bailar, ahora que esta aquí o'chibi, hay que festejar a lo grande, vamos a la pista.- pero cuando Eiji se disponía entrar a la pista, se anunció del cambio de canciones; por lo que varias parejas tanto adultos como jóvenes se acercaron a bailar.- No puede ser, yo que ya me había animado y ahora el baile es solo para los que tengan pareja.

- Y aunque tuvieras pareja, yo no le recomendaría bailar contigo.- ante el comentario de Momo, todos se rieron; pero el pelirrojo lanzo un berrinche e intento agarrarlo, pero este había tomado a su novia y entró en la pista, librándose del neko.

- ¡No es justo! Quiero bailar con alguien.- el chico movió los brazos tan rápido, que golpeo a alguien que en esos momentos pasaba, empujándola y que se le cayera una bolsa.- Perdón, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que había alguien. Lo siento.

- No hay problema – pero la chica inmediatamente se había agachado a recoger sus cosas que se habían dispersado, el pelirrojo rápidamente le ayudo; pero al recoger el último objeto, que era un pequeño llavero. La mano de él y la de la joven se rozaron, provocando un sonrojo por parte de los dos.

Se pusieron de pie, y Eiji pudo observar con más detenimiento el rostro de la chica; era muy linda, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, tenía la piel blanca y su cabello era de un negro azabache. Estaba disfrazada como una gitana, y era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto. La joven se sonrojo con más intensidad ante la profunda mirada del chico; pero decidió hablar…

- Gracias –hizo una ligera inclinación y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Pero la voz del chico la hizo detenerse.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuál… cuál es… cuál es tu nombre?- Eiji estaba rojo, pero mantuvo firme su mirada en los profundos ojos esmeraldas de ella.

- Ah… bueno…, me llamó Mellysa.

- Mucho gusto!! Yo soy Eiji Kikumaru.- los dos sonrieron tímidamente, primero por la rápida presentación del pelirrojo; y lo segundo era por que ambos se habían presentado como si aun fueran unos niños.- Oh, bueno, supongo que te ha de estar esperando tu pareja, así que no te entretengo más.

- No vine con nadie-. Dijo la pelinegra de una manera atropellada, y al darse cuenta se sonrojo y continuo hablando, pero esta vez con más calma.- Vine con mi amiga y su novio, mis padres son ex alumnos, al igual que yo, pero ellos no pudieron asistir, así que vine con mi amiga. (n.A: Xk le da tantas explicaciones. Ni que fuera policía, pero bueno uno cuando esta nervioso, no sabe a veces ni lo que dice, o simplemente hablamos de más.)

- Oh! Ya veo.- la música de fondo se escuchaba tan suave y clara. Eiji volteó hacía la pista y observo como bailaban las parejas, para posar nuevamente sus ojos en la chica frente a él. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, aspiro con fuerza, y se armo de valor.- Mellysa, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La pregunta había sido inesperada, sorprendiendo a los otros tres por su atrevimiento; pero la expresión de la chica se lleno de jubilo, sonrió y asintió levemente haciendo sonreír también a Eiji. Se tomaron tímidamente de las manos, caminaron hacía la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Los demás aun estaban sorprendidos, por la extraña y rápida situación que había pasado con el pelirrojo; se miraron entre ellos y solo sonrieron. Era raro, pero bien sabían que Eiji se lo merecía.

Ryoma observaba con detenimiento a sus amigos bailar con las chicas, y nuevamente recordó las palabras de su madre, con respecto a la novia, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Sadaharu.

- Echizen, iremos por algo de tomar, ¿Quieres ir? – Ryoma lo pensó por un momento y al final negó con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces en seguida regresamos.

Ryoma no respondió, pero ellos estaban seguros que eso era un 'si'. Continuo viendo a las parejas en la pista, se veían muy ilusionados por estar con esa otra persona. Incluso Momo no dejaba de mirar con emoción a Ann, al igual que Eiji a su reciente pareja. El príncipe recordó de nuevo, lo dicho por Rinko sobre la dichosa novia, pero él no estaba del todo seguro. Ya que el quería encontrar a alguien perfecto para él. No quería a cualquier chica; quería a alguien que tuviera que ser, al menos, conocedora y practicante del tenis, y una buena cocinera.

Cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando, estaba describiendo como pretendía que fuera 'su novia'. Pero el creía que aun no estaba listo para ello, aun no tenía certeza de esas cosas, apenas y notaba al genero femenino, y eso se debía por su edad, no sentìa necesario que tuviera que tener una chica con él. No negaba que le gustaría tener una novia, pero no ahora…

- ¿Por qué no estas bailando? –una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteó hacía donde el intruso y se sorprendió de ver al prodigio, Syusuke Fuji, vestido como un vampiro, bueno al menos su disfraz no era del todo ridículo.

Este solo sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar a un lado del joven príncipe.

- Fuji-sempai –dijo Ryoma, apenas audible.

- Hola, Echizen-kun.- el ambiente se tensó ante el acercamiento de su antiguo compañero, pero ambos eran fuertes de carácter, aunque Fuji no lo mostraba por siempre estar sonriendo; así que ninguno dijo nada y se quedaron unos momentos es silencio. Más nuevamente la voz del castaño, interrumpió la continuidad de la dulce tonada que llenaba el lugar.- Y… ¿Por qué no estas bailando?

- Porque no quiero.

- Oh! …pero al menos deberías intentarlo.- caminó hasta quedar del lado contrario al príncipe.-… ya que me he dado cuenta de que tienes a muchas chicas a tu disposición e invitar alguna a bailar sería muy fácil, porque dudo que una de ellas te diga que no.

- No me interesa, prefiero quedarme aquí.- la seriedad en su tono y rostro, era para indicarle a Syusuke fin de la conversación. Sin embargo, eso no lograría con tanta facilidad al principe.

- Es una pena.- volteó hacía la pista, en espera de que aparecieran dos personas; y unos momentos después pudo observar la silueta del ex capitán y un hermoso ángel a su lado, bailando animadamente.-…porque hasta Tezuka lo esta haciendo, y es raro que especialmente él baile.

- Kunimitsu? –la duda y sorpresa en el rostro de Ryoma, hizo que Syusuke sonriera aun más. El joven había capturado el anzuelo.

- Aja! Esta ahí en la pista con una linda chica.- volteó en dirección a donde ambos se encontraban, haciendo que el príncipe también moviera sus ojos hacía esa dirección.

Y tal y como lo había dicho el castaño en el centro del salón, estaba el Kunimitsu con…, pero justo en ese momento una pareja se atravesó impidiendo que viera el rostro de la chica, una vez que se movieron pudo verla.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al admirar la figura que acompañaba a Tezuka. Era una chica de cabello rubio con un lindo vestido blanco; Ryoma sintió como su pecho se comprimió por un momento al observarla, y no entendia el porque de su reacción. Pero sin duda para él, era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto, y vaya que había visto chicas muy bonitas anteriormente. Un ángel, era sin duda muy hermosa. Y la curiosidad hacía la chica le hizo preguntar al prodigio…

- ¿Quién es la chica que acompaña a Kunimitsu? "Romeo: ¿Quién es la dama que enriquece la mano de ese caballero?" Act. 1, Esc. 5

- ¿La chica? No sé, por que no vamos para que le preguntes.

- No lo creo necesario,- regreso a su antiguo semblante al darse cuenta de su actitud-... además esta bailando con Tezuka-sempai, tiene que haber venido con él.

- No. Tezuka vino conmigo.- el ojiámbar lo volteó a ver con mirada de extrañeza, no había entendido bien lo último, pero Fuji continuo.- Nos vinimos en mi auto, por eso. Además él no invitó a nadie, sino inmediatamente se habría ido a buscarla una vez que llegamos.

- Entonces, ¿no tiene nada que ver con él?

- No, pero debo admitir que Tezuka tiene muy buen gusto, la chica es sumamente exquisita.- Ryoma por alguna extraña razón se sintió enojado ante el comentario por Fuji; y su forma de mirarla provocó una pequeña punzada en el pecho, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea.

- No sabes quien es entonces.

- No, pero ya te dije que vayas a preguntarle, o por que mejor no le preguntas a Tezuka; se ve que ellos se llevan muy bien.- Fuji lo que quería era provocar en Ryoma celos, y que conforme avanzará la noche todo lo que planeaba saliera a la perfección. Pero mientras tanto continuaría provocando al príncipe- …nada garantiza que ella se vaya a quedar todo el tiempo con Tezuka.

Fuji sonrió a notar un poco el cambio de expresión en el chico, aunque fuera un instante. Pero estaba consiguiendo interés en Echizen para con Sakuno, así decidió seguir metiendo cizaña.

- Yo en el lugar de Tezuka, no la dejaría, y he de apostar a que él esta pensando igual que yo. No todos los días encuentras ángeles, y menos uno tan bello.

La cara de Ryoma frunció el ceño por los comentarios del prodigio. Una parte de él estaba enojada, porque esa extraña chica se encontraba con alguien más; pero la otra parte racional, lo hacía darse cuenta de que era una mujer que no había visto hasta ese momento y que se encontraba con uno de sus 'amigos' (n.A: recuerden que Ryoma y Tezuka no son muy apegados). Además de que por el antifaz, ni siquiera podía ver completo el rostro de la susodicha.

Estuvo por unos momentos observando bailar a la pareja, ambos se movían con gracia en la pista, y se veía elegante cada paso que ambos daban. La música clásica (romántica) había amenizado las cosas entre ellos, ya que en las últimas tonadas de la canción pudo ver como la mano del ex capitán se cernía en la pequeña cintura; provocando un fuerte sonrojo, pero al termino, esta le sonrió de una amplia forma a Tezuka (n.A: Es k Tez-kun es un sueño J)

La imagen le hizo apartar la vista y darse la vuelta, había optado hacía su razón y comenzó a caminar. No tenía idea de a donde dirigirse, pero avanzó con rapidez alejándose de Fuji, sin siquiera decir nada y tampoco volteó a verlo.

Ryoma no entendía porque le molestaba en cierta manera lo que había visto entre esa extraña chica y Kunimitsu. Se interno entre la gente; lo mejor era que olvidará esa tontería y relajará sus pensamientos para continuar disfrutando del baile. Avanzó más entre los invitados; era solo una mujer que no había visto hasta ahora, solo tenía que relajarse.

- Mada mada dane, Ryoma.- se dijo asi mismo. Tenía que hacerce entrar en razon.

Fuji vio al príncipe marcharse y perderse poco a poco entre las persona. Volvió su vista hacía la pareja y al termino de la canción vio que Sakuno se dirigía sola hacía los sanitarios, estaba muy roja, tal vez acalorada, e iría a refrescarse. Se rió al escuchar la siguiente tonada, continuaría con su plan; además ya tenía una forma de hacer que ambos se encontrarán y dieran la primera vista de amor entre ellos.

Todo iba a ser muy divertido, la linda Julieta no tenía ni idea de que pronto caería perdidamente y sobre todo nuevamente, enamorada por su Romeo. Comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba Tezuka, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo, la noche era larga y en ella podrían suceder muchas cosas.

Y más con esos dos, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Continuara...

**#**

N.A: Ok, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado hasta este momento. En el proximo capitulo van a suceder muchas cosas, pero para deleitarlos aunque sea un poquito he aqui un adelanto:

_Avances..._

_..._

_- Tezuka, ahí algo que tienes que saber con respecto a Sakuno-chan.- la mirada del castaño, se poso en él. Provocando que ambos detuvieran su caminar.- Ya me di cuenta de que te gusta, sería normal en cualquiera con solo verla, pero…- no le gustaba ser tan directo en cosas como esas; más la ojiroja en cualquier momento podría salir y todo se arruinaría. Tenía que ser rápido-… Sakuno todavía siente algo por Echizen._

_..._

_Caminó con firmeza hacía donde estaba, aunque sea...-- ...por lo menos tenía que saber su nombre o algo que le hiciera recordar, que ese ángel, era real. _

_Pero a causa del baile que se estaba haciendo, el movimiento de la gente le impedían que se acercará de una manera directa, así que estaba decidido atravesar la pista, sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse en seco._

_La joven, el ángel, lo estaba mirando…_

_..._

_Sintió arder más sus mejillas, pareciese como si quemaran, el chico le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Era tan intensa que pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente e incluso sentía que las manos empezaban a sudarle. No sabía la razón pero por su sola mirada se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y muy atraída hacía ese chico._

_Y todo, por la enorme intensidad de sus ojos, y lo peor es que no entendía el porque._

_..._

Bueno, pues se va a poner mejor. Ambos se sdaran cuenta de la existencia del otro, el encuentro. Uuuyy muchas cosas. Dejen muchos reviews, y conforme al siguiente capitulo saldra cuando enga que salir. jaja. Es para no poner fechas ok. Es todo. Ya saben reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews.

Bye

Zshieszka


	2. Capitulo II

Summary: Un gran y hermoso baile, todos con mascara y disfraz; parejas moviéndose al son de la música. Y para dos jóvenes es el lugar y momento perfecto para conocerse e iniciar un bello romance. (No contiene nada trágico) RyoXSak

Declaimer: Los personajes del Príncipe del Tennis son propiedad absoluta de Konomi Takashi, y uso los nombres de estos sin ningún fin de lucro.

N.A: Hola de nuevo, sorry por la tardanza; pero he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Es un capitulo corto, pero la trama se esta dando lenta, pero segura. AH! y contestando una pregunta de los reviews: el romance se dará solamente en una noche. Como sucedio con Romeo y Juliet; nada más al puro estilo de esta parejita adorada. JAJA.

Bueno la nota se hace un poco larga, pero eso es todo. Gracias por los reviews, y espero también para este cap. Y ahora sí, continuen, y nos vemos abajo.

#

**Al ****estilo**** de Romeo y Julieta**

**® Zshieszka ®**

#

**Capitulo II**

Sakuno se movía con la guía de Tezuka, la música era tranquila y todos se desplazaban suavemente alrededor de la pista. La chica estaba un poco sonrojada por la intensidad de la mirada del castaño; además de que la mano en su cintura era firme, como si no quisiera dejarla. Su corazón estaba latiendo de una manera muy acelerada, pero sabía que ello se debía a la cercanía del chico.

A pesar de que se encontraba muy feliz, por estar nuevamente con sus antiguos compañeros. Estaba la cuestión de que todas las personas de ese tiempo, no estaban. Aunque Oishi le había confirmado de que los otros habían dado una vuelta por el salón y por ello no los había visto. Pero aun faltaba alguien, y era el más importante para ella. El príncipe, Ryoma-kun.

Los movimientos de Tezuka la habían llevado al centro de la pista. El castaño era un excelente bailarín, pero sobre todo, lo que más resaltaba de él; era que estaba sumamente atractivo, cualquier chica se daría cuanta de ello. Aunque era un poco reservado, el había brindado apoyo, a su manera, a todos sus amigos. Además de que todo lo que hacía, lo realizaba de manera perfecta. Creía que por ello lo respetaban tanto, cuando este era capitán del equipo de tenis.

Los ojos de Kunimitsu, no se despegaban del rostro sonrojado de la chica. Se veía muy linda con ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Ryusaki había crecido bastante en ese tiempo, y sin duda se había convertido en una mujer muy bella. Cuando la había conocido, se había dado cuenta de que era una niña muy linda y con sus dos trenzas la consideraba como una pequeña a la que debían de cuidar.

Pero también tuvo un cierto interés en la chica, conforme pasó el tiempo y la fue conociendo. Se podría decir que le gustaba, pero Sakuno tenía sus ojos y corazón puestos en cierto chico orgulloso de ojos dorados. Por ello nunca intento decir ni acercarse a la joven.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba con ella, bailando. Sujetando con firmeza su estrecha cintura, el disfraz que Sakuno había escogido para esta ocasión le quedaba a la medida, además de que iba en tono con su personalidad. Lucía muy bien; pero había algo que no cuadraba en ella; y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, se dio cuenta. El cabello rubio, a pesar de que se le veía bien, el prefería sus largas hebras caobas con diferentes tonos rojos.

Escucho como las tonadas de la música, iban disminuyendo y que los demás iban pausando sus pasos poco a poco. La canción había llegado a su fin. Lo cual significaba que Tezuka tenía que separarse de Sakuno, y continuar con el baile. Se inclinó a como lo haría un duque después de terminar la pieza; haciendo que la chica torpemente hiciera una reverencia sujetando la falda del vestido.

Ofreció su mano para así salir de la pista; la cual fue aceptada gustosamente. Pero Tezuka percibió un detalle que antes de bailar no tenían; ella le estaba sonriendo de una dulce manera, como en señal de agradecimiento. Pero no era nada más su sonrisa, todo su rostro se encontraba iluminado; era una autentica expresión de alegría, y era solo para él.

Caminaron para llegar a una de las orillas, pero por los movimientos de las personas a su alrededor, empujaron a la chica; más el fuerte brazo de su compañero, la había sujetado con más firmeza hacía su cuerpo. Provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la ojiroja.

- Muchas gracias.

- Hay que tener cuidado.- la solidez con que la detenía de la cintura, pareciese que era de una forma posesiva. Pero una vez llegado a la orilla de la pista, soltó suavemente a la muchacha y se paro frente a ella. Sakuno realizó una pequeña inclinación en forma de agradecimiento.

- Gracias, Kunimitsu-kun…- iba a continuar pero la voz del castaño interrumpió su frase.

- Tezuka. Puedes llamarme, Tezuka.

- Bien, Tezuka-kun.- ambos sonrieron (Tezuka a penas y se notaba) por la pronunciación del nombre del chico, pero Sakuno continuó con la oración anterior.- Gracias, fue algo maravilloso, nunca había bailado de esa manera con alguien, además de que soy muy torpe para eso. Pero tú me ayudaste mucho, y por eso fue una experiencia muy linda. Gracias.

- No fue nada.- a pesar de que le había gustado la forma de agradecimiento de Sakuno, este mantuvo la serenidad de su rostro.- ¿Regresamos?

- Si, pero antes tengo que ir un momento al tocador. Yo enseguida regreso.- Tezuka asintió y Sakuno dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar por entre las personas para llegar al sanitario.

Kunimitsu veía como la joven se iba internando entre la gente. A él también le había gustado bailar con ella, sonrió levemente y camino hacía donde se encontraban los demás esperándolos. Todavía podía sentir su dulce fragancia cerca de su ropa; si, definitivamente, el pequeño ángel lo había cautivado.

- Sakuno Ryuzaki.

- Tiene un lindo nombre, ¿verdad? – la voz frente a el lo había sobresaltado, pero no mostro señales de que realmente lo había hecho. Además ya estaba acostumbrado a los repentinos aparecimientos de Syusuke; así que continuo su camino pasando a un lado del ojiazul.

Pero el castaño igualmente caminó, y quedó a un lado de él. Aun tenía que aclararle unas cosas a Tezuka, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; y lo más importante, que arruinará su brillante plan. Sabía desde hace tiempo que al ex capitán, le atraía la nieta de la vieja entrenadora, pero nunca dijo nada; y en especial cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que Sakuno sentía por Ryoma.

Sin embargo, la situación en esos momentos era totalmente diferente. Tezuka no sabía que Echizen estaba en Japón, y por lo tanto, en cuanto él y Sakuno se encontrasen los sentimientos de ella hacía él revivirían; y si su plan funcionaba, Ryoma le correspondería. Pero no tenía previsto que Tezuka, se sintiera realmente atraido por la chica. Tenía que detenerlo, aunque no le gustaría hacer sufrir a su amigo con ello, pero tenía que saber la verdad.

- Tezuka, ahí algo que tienes que saber con respecto a Sakuno-chan.- la mirada del castaño, se poso en él. Provocando que ambos detuvieran su caminar.- Ya me di cuenta de que te gusta, sería normal en cualquiera con solo verla, pero…- no le gustaba ser tan directo en cosas como esas; más la ojiroja en cualquier momento podría salir y todo se arruinaría. Tenía que ser rápido-… Sakuno todavía siente algo por Echizen.

- Eso ya lo sé.- la respuesta tan directa del antiguo capitán, sorprendió por un instante a Fuji, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Pero sonrió manteniendo a la vista sus lindos ojos azules.

- Entonces déjame que te sea más especifico, con respecto a ella.- aunque fuera de una manera muy franca, Tezuka tenía que enterarse de…- Echizen está aquí en Japón; más específicamente en el baile.- la expresión de autentica sorpresa en el rostro de Kunimitsu hizo que Syusuke se arrepintiera un poco por lo dicho, pero era mejor que su amigo rompiera las ilusiones hacía la chica; tanto por el bien de ella y Ryoma, como el de él. Así que tenía que hacer que dejará de pensar en la pequeña Ryusaki.- Y la esta buscando.

Esperó algún tipo de reacción de parte de Tezuka, algo que le indicará el estado que se encontraba por saber que Ryoma estaba ahí, aunque no fuera del todo cierto de que Echizen la estaba buscando; y ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sakuno. Y menos sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedería encontrarse con Ryoma. Pero Tezuka no hizo nada, la expresión de sorpresa de hace unos momentos había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera cruzado en su rostro.

Solo se quedó ahí por unos momentos, sin moverse. El ex capitán quitó su mirada de la de Fuji, y volvió a mirar hacía el frente; aun con su cara marcada por la seriedad. Aunque no lo expresará se sentía decepcionado de él mismo, por no haber actuado de manera más rápida, para conquistar el corazón de la dulce jovencita. Pero comprendía que en el corazón no se podía mandar; y que en el de Sakuno, el nombre de 'Ryoma Echizen' ya estaba marcado.

Lo entendía perfectamente, y sabía que el chico de ojos ámbar la haría muy feliz. Así que a pesar de que aquello no era un partido de tenis, sabía perfectamente admitir su derrota. La cual Echizen había ganado limpiamente; y que se había ganado el amor de una dulce niña, y la más hermosa de todas.

- Entiendo.- ya había dictaminado con esa simple oración, la retirada. Así que comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dejando al castaño atrás.

- Se que no es fácil Tezuka, pero me da gusto que lo hayas entendido.- La oración apenas y fue captada por Kunimitsu, que no volvió a mirarlo, para seguir de largo.- Ahora solo queda ver como es que resultan las cosas, entre esos dos.

Volteó su vista había Echizen, que estaba al otro lado de la pista, observando. La música había sido cambiada de nuevo, dando un romántico ambiente. Notó como del sanitario salía la joven; estaba a punto de comenzar todo, y como había dicho antes solo era cuestión de que esperara un poco más y podría ver en primera fila, como es que esos dos se juntaban. Solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos instantes más.

#

Sakuno al entrar al baño, se paro rápidamente frente al espejo; todavía podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas ante el contacto que tuvo con Tezuka-sempai. El era muy atractivo, aparte de que era muy bueno en todo aquello que hacía. Levanto su mirada para ver su reflejo, y vio su rostro por unos instantes; y abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, estaba roja, pensaba que el ardor era por un leve sonrojo, pero estaba cubierta por un claro carmesí. Además podía sentir como su corazón latía a una gran velocidad de solo recordar el hermoso baile de hace unos momentos. El color en su cara aumento todavía más (n.A: Wow, debe parecer un tomate!!) al pensar en el suave agarre de sus manos en su cintura.

Tezuka-kun, como le había pedido que le llamara, era un hombre sencillamente excepcional. Él era perfecto, en todos los sentidos; cualquier chica podía darse cuenta de ello. Tal vez si hubiera tenido un poco más de suerte y también precaución, podría haber conocido mejor a Tezuka-kun cuando ingreso a Seigaku y con el tiempo se hubiera enamorado de él. Y como el ex capitán no era tan distraído, se habría percatado de ella y el igualmente correspondería a sus sentimientos. Si, habría sido sensacional estar enamorada de Tezuka-kun.

Pero desgraciadamente el destino no había trabajado de esa manera, a pesar de que era una bella fantasía, era algo que jamás sucedió o podría suceder. Y menos cuando aún tenía presente sus sentimientos por el príncipe. Ya habían pasado tres años desde su partida, y su abuela le había dicho que este no se había comunicado con nadie del equipo, (n.A: Saku no sabe lo del correo con Momo-chan ) por ello no albergaba ningún tipo de esperanza. Si no podía mantenerse en contacto con los que él consideraba sus amigos, era imposible que conversara en algún email o alguna carta, menos en mensajes por el celular con ella. Mucho menos que llegará a sentir algo.

Sin embargo, aún sabiendo todo eso, Sakuno seguía expresando amor hacía el tenista. Incluso hasta llegaba a creer que ese sentimiento había incrementado con el paso del tiempo. Aunque dentro de ella sabía que su amor era mejor que fuese olvidado y buscará a alguien que si le correspondiera. Más era una tarea que hasta el momento le había sido imposible de cumplir.

Se miró por una última vez en el espejo, su sonrojo ya había desaparecido. Todavía se sentía nerviosa por lo pasado con Tezuka-kun, pero ya estaba mejor, tampoco quería estar roja toda la noche y que creyeran que estaba enferma o algo. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era salir y continuar como si no le hubiese afectado aquel contacto con el ex titular y seguir con el baile. Era lo más apropiado y quien sabe, tal vez estar en contacto con Tezuka, la ayudaría a olvidarse, o por lo menos esa noche, de Ryoma. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el ex capitán podía ayudarle a olvidar. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se encamino a la salida.

Una vez fuera del tocador, las personas sonreían y reían por la fortuna de encontrarse con viejos conocidos, o la simple felicidad de estarla pasando bien con los amigos y compañeros. Ahora que admiraba un poco mejor el salón, todos sus acompañantes tenían cara de gusto al estar ahí. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención a Sakuno, y era que las caras que más destacaban por entre toda la gente, eran la de las parejas. La sola manera con la que sus ojos miraban, con ese brillo de emoción ante estar con esa persona especial.

Aunque de cierta manera, el ver las expresiones de otros, hizo que Sakuno sintiera un poco de melancolía. Era una pena, que ella no pudiese compartir esa emoción, que hasta por momentos sentía que se le salía del pecho, con el dueño de su corazón. No negaba que le había encantado estar ahí con Ryoma, y estaba segura de que si lo tuviese enfrente, no dudaría ni un segundo en profesarle todo lo que sentía por él. (n.A: Y en ese momento apareció Ryoma frente a ella y le dijo que era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, y estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de no saber su nombre, pero el se había enamorado a primera vista. Entonces Saku se quito la peluca y le dijo que era ella y que también lo amaba desde que eran unos niños, entonces el la abraza y la besa apasionadamente, entonces la toma de la mano y se la lleva lejos del baile donde son una muy feliz pareja. Y FIN. ¡Pero NOOOO! Aun queda mucho por leer, además queremos que se enamoren bien ¿no? Ok, después de esta larga interrupción continuemos con el fic). Pero aunque fuese algo que deseará con todo su ser, eso nunca sucedería; y mucho menos a ella.

La canción que hacía unos instantes se oía, había finalizado, más como ya había anunciado el DJ, las baladas o canciones románticas se seguirían tocando a lo largo de la noche. (n.A: IMPORTANTE!! En está parte me gustaría que escucharan, bueno los que pueden, la canción de Edvin Marton – Love Story Álbum: Virtuoso o sino una canción romántica de balada, es como para darle un buen efecto de fondo a la historia. Y repítanla cuantas veces sea necesario para ustedes) El barullo del baile hizo que Sakuno volteara hacía la pista al ver a las diferentes parejas animarse a bailar. Apartó la mirada de ellos y decidió que lo mejor era regresar donde los otros o sino se preocuparían. Pero cuando quiso regresar ha donde estaban los demás, no pudo ubicarse. Una gota escurrió al lado de su cabeza, era increíble, pero nuevamente se había perdido. Aunque lo único que tenía que hacer era verificar su posición y de ahí todo saldría bien.

La tonada de la nueva canción, era de una suave y hermosa melodía; además de que era acompañada por el piano y el violín. Era una canción muy relajante, y aunque nunca lo dijera abiertamente, ella pensaba que las melodías expresaban sentimientos; y está era como una bella historia de amor.

Una vez ubicada, supo hacía donde dirigirse. Así que camino con rapidez entre la gente, no quería perderse nuevamente entre tantas personas y que después terminara en algún lugar lejos de los chicos, solamente tenía que caminar un poco y pronto estaría con ellos.

#

Al otro lado de la pista, más preciso, en una esquina del salón. Un par de ojos gatunos de un profundo color dorado, desde hacía un buen rato habían estado siguiendo detenidamente los movimientos del hermoso ángel, aunque ya también había tratado de evitar mirarla, sus ojos no se apartaban de su fina figura y la seguían atentamente.

En el pequeño lapso de tiempo, ya se había dado cuenta que se había separado de Kunimitsu, aunque aun tenía la duda de que solo haya sido por unos instantes y ahora estuviera regresando a donde él. Solo tendría que ver lo que sucedía a continuación, todavía podía ser que la misteriosa chica solo había tenido un baile y en realidad iba a reunirse con sus amigas. Pero viéndola detenidamente, hizo algo que no se esperaba, se había quedado de pie muy cerca de la pista, viendo detenidamente a las parejas bailar; tal vez alguien conocido estaba ahí, sin embargo, al verla caminar supo que no era así. Avanzaba despacio, viendo atentamente lo que hacían los otros.

Estuvo andando por unos metros, cuando la pequeña rubia se detuvo y volteo a varios lados del salón, confundida, pareciese como si estuviera perdida. En un pequeño instante la actitud de ella le hacía recordar a otra persona, una niña que tenía el afán en perderse, además de que era torpe para el tenis. Más era imposible que fuera esa muchacha, ya que una cosa que recordaba era un cabello extremadamente largo atado en dos trenzas. Además de que ese largo cabello era de un extraño color castaño rojizo, razón que hacía imposible que fueran la misma persona.

Siguió observando los ojos de la chica, y está todavía estaba con cara de confusión, aún caminaba lentamente viendo hacía la pista. Ryoma no supo exactamente porque, pero comenzó a caminar, y gracias a su altura no la perdería de vista. La canción que en ese momento inició, hizo que varias parejas, incluso llego a pensar que eran más las que iban a bailar; al parecer la gente se estaba animando y estaban saliendo con sus parejas o algunas recientemente formadas.

Se estaba alejando de donde se había reunido con los sempais, ya ni siquiera veía a Momoshiro y Eiji, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, él quería seguir viendo al pequeño ángel que estaba al otro lado de la pista. Estaba consiente de que no sabía quien era, pero si sabía una cosa, y era que sentía una gran atracción por ella, además de que quería acercársele. Fuji ya le había mencionado que ella no tenía ninguna relación con Tezuka-sempai, aunque al principio no le había creído, estaba comprobado que no tenía algo que ver con el ex capitán. Además de que en esos momentos se encontraba sola.

Ella aun conservaba ese semblante de confusión, más viendo con más detenimiento la delicada figura, afirmaba con más ahincó lo linda que era. Pero volteando un momento se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, ahora lo que menos le gustaba, era que varios hombres la comenzaban a ver de una manera lasciva, hasta llegar a ser vulgar. Lo bueno es que ella estaba tan distraída que no los veía sino lo más seguro es que se asustará y se fuera, evitando que continuara mirándola. O peor que alguno de esos tipos se pasará de listo y decidiera acercarse a donde ella estaba para aprovecharse de su inocencia (n.A: no hago referencia al sexo). El príncipe apretó fuertemente los puños al notar los ademanes de los extraños, sentía que la sangre le hervía, el no estaba dispuesto a que alguno de esos idiotas la tocará, iba a protegerla.

Y fue cuando tomó una decisión. Caminó con firmeza hacía donde estaba, aunque sea a esos tipos les daría la impresión de que no venía sola y así dejarían de verla, a pesar de que ella nunca se halla enterado de la situación, pero si iba irse después de encontrar a sus amigas o con quien viniera, por lo menos tenía que saber su nombre o algo que le hiciera recordar, que ese ángel, era real.

Pero a causa del baile que se estaba haciendo, el movimiento de la gente le impedían que se acercará de una manera directa, así que estaba decidido atravesar la pista, sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse en seco.

La joven, el ángel, lo estaba mirando…

#

Sakuno caminaba con más rapidez, pero aun continuaba sin ubicarse del todo bien en el salón, aunque alcanzaba a distinguir algunos detalles, pero había adornos muy parecidos a lo largo del salón confundiéndola todavía más. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería terminar verdaderamente perdida.

Se detuvo un momento, al escuchar la música, el sonido de la música era realmente suave, como si estuviese describiendo una escena de un baile de una pareja de enamorados, en donde solamente existiera nadie más que ellos dos, disfrutando de la compañía y amor de su pareja. Aunque considerando que la canción era para parejas, era lógico que uno se imaginara aquello.

Todavía sentía envidia por aquellos que ya tenían a esa persona, la cual amarían con todo su ser. Nuevamente el recuerdo del príncipe la hizo dudar, pareciera que le gustaba lastimarse. Pero ella también debía de buscar a esa persona que amar y ser correspondida, ahora la imagen de Tezuka-kun apareció en su cabeza, se sonrojo. Ya era hora de que dejara de aferrarse al recuerdo del príncipe. Aun era demasiado joven y no siempre estaría esperando a que él regresará y le profesará amor y fueran correspondidos sus sentimientos. Tal vez con el sempai o con otra persona podía aprender a olvidarlo, aunque le doliese hacerlo.

Muchas personas se habían juntado en la pista, al igual que muchos se habían colocado alrededor de esta para poder observar con mejor apreciación a los que bailaban. Apenas y podía moverse, y sus alas no eran de mucha ayuda. Volteo hacía la pista, esperanzada de encontrar a Tomoka o alguno de sus amigos, para una vez terminada la balada seguirlos y evitarse la búsqueda por todo el lugar. Pero Sakuno al tener su mirada en todos lados para reconocer a alguien, se quedo quieta un momento al fijar sus ojos, había algo o más bien alguien que llamo toda su atención, haciendo que por una extraña razón comenzará a sentir ardor en sus mejillas.

Justamente al lado contrario del salón, se encontraba un muy apuesto joven que se abría desesperadamente paso entre los demás para al parecer cruzar la pista. Sintió arder más sus mejillas, pareciese como si quemaran, el chico le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Era tan intensa que pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente e incluso creía las manos empezaban a sudarle. No sabía la razón pero por sus solos ojos se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y muy atraída hacía ese chico y solo por la gran intensidad de sus ojos, y lo peor es que no entendía el porque.

Estaba muy nerviosa, su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco. No se dio cuenta, pero como si su cuerpo tuviese vida propia, camino por entre la gente sin dejar de mirarlo. Y se sorprendió al ver que el también se movía sin dejar de verle, no despegaban los ojos del otro, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso Sakuno pudo escuchar pequeñas quejas, al golpear sin querer con sus alas, pero no les presto atención, ella aun avanzaba. Inconscientemente ambos estaban rodeando la pista para así separar la distancia. Las miradas que se mandaban, pareciesen tener magnetismo por sobre la otra, era una enorme atracción solamente entre ellos. Sakuno caminaba aun entre las personas y en cada obstáculo que impedía su vista buscaba rápidamente su mirada, como para comprobar que el aun estaba ahí. Seguía sin comprenderlo pero ya no podía quitar su vista del joven.

Y él al igual que la chica, pasaba sin importarle si empujaba a otros, sin desistir de observarla. Pareciera como si los dos estuvieran jugando, pero algo en el corazón le decía a Sakuno que siguiera caminando hasta encontrarse finalmente frente a frente con él. Aunque no lo entendía y ya no quería hacerlo, ella solo se movía con prisa ya sin importar que, solamente sería un encuentro casual, además de que eso era una fiesta, y aparte de pasarla bien con los amigos también se iba a conocer gente; y era precisamente eso lo que ella quería hacer con ese misterioso chico.

El joven traía un antifaz, por ello no podía ver con más detenimiento el atractivo de su rostro, aunque no evitaba que se notara al momento. Quería saber quien era, como se llamaba, que era lo que hacía, ya que si estaba en la fiesta tal vez había sido un ex alumno de Seigaku, ella no era una persona fisgona, pero en esos momentos tenía la curiosidad de saber todo sobre él.

A cada paso que los dos daban, Sakuno sentía que su corazón latía con más rapidez y sus pómulos adquirían un carmesí con más intensidad. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero había una razón que no impedía el acercamiento, como si tuvieran el camino abierto y estuvieran destinados para conocerse. Se sentía como en… bueno tal vez era tonta la comparación, pero se sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, y ella era como la damisela que se dirigía hacía su galante príncipe.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros de encontrarse, Sakuno aun podía sentir su rostro arder, creía que debía de tener el color de un tomate, pero ya no importaba estaba totalmente decidida, además de que ya era tarde para retractarse, se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos, solo tenían que pasar a un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas y podría finalmente verse el rostro con total claridad; bueno lo mejor posible debido al antifaz de ambos.

Su garganta se seco y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, solo tres pasos más. Podía sentir la emoción recorrerle cada milímetro de la piel, se sentía como en una escena romántica, como la de una bella fantasía.

Sakuno se detuvo de inmediato… podía sentir como le faltaba el aire, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, y su corazón había dejado de palpitar aceleradamente, y ahora lo sentía como si fuera apretado intensamente.

Frente a ella estaba él, y en ese momento Sakuno se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un cuento o en alguna absurda fantasía. Sino en la realidad, la triste y cruel realidad.

#

Continuara...

N.A: Ah!! Espero k se hayan quedado clavados, jajaja, no es por ser cruel, pero mmm, ojala nadie quiera matarme por dejarlo así.

Que será aquello que vio Sakuno, que la hizo sentir tan triste? Habrá descubierto ya quien ese misterioso principe? Pues todo eso se aclarará en el proximo capitulo. Ya en el siguiente, el encuentro entre estos dos chicos será directo, y veremos si ambos se daran cuenta de quien esa persona de la cual estan sintiendo algo.

Ya para no contar he aquí un avance.

...

!-- page size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

_Sakuno se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, queriendose apartar lo más pronto posible de ese joven. La había lastimado y solo le quedaba huir para olvidar esa tonta ilusión que se había formado._

...

_El ojiambar abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, viendo como el bello cabello rojizo se ondeaba delicadamente con las olas del viento. Y extremadamente largo. Solo existía una persona que tuviera el cabello así y era..._

...

_Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin saber que decir... pero suavente ella extedio su mano para coger la flor que él le extendía. Rozando en ese momento sus dedos._

...

_- ¿Te gustaría bailar?_

...

Ok, eso es todo por ahora, alguna duda, a travez de los reviews. Y pues ya saben que el proximo capitulo lo publicare en cuento lo termine y tenga la oportunidad de subirlo. Para que no desesperen.

Bye

Zshieszka


	3. Capitulo III

Summary: Un gran y hermoso baile, todos con máscara y disfraz; parejas moviéndose al son de la música. Y para dos jóvenes es el lugar y momento perfecto para conocerse e iniciar un bello romance. (No contiene nada trágico de la obra original de Shakespeare) [RyoXSak]

Declaimer: Los personajes del Príncipe del Tennis son propiedad absoluta de Konomi Takashi, y uso los nombres de estos sin ningún fin de lucro.

N.A: Como comenzar esta nota, mmm, ya sé!!!

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!!! En verdad siento el enorme retraso de capitulo a capitulo, sorry, es que tengo un chin#*% de cosas que hacer en la escuela, así que aprovechando las vacas fue que escribí este siguiente cap. Espero que les guste y aquí está la continuación y la razón por la cual nuestra querida Saku se quedo tan sorprendida. Ok, nos vemos abajo.

*****************

**Al estilo de Romeo y Julieta**

**® Zshieszka ®**

*****************

**Capítulo III**

Después de que se dio cuenta de que la bella chica lo miraba, se quedo un momento quieto viéndola con detenimiento, el extraño ángel tenía sus ojos fijos en él, y nuevamente comprobaba que era muy hermosa; cosa extraña en él que apenas y veía ahora a las chicas, pero no se cansaba de mirarla y afirmarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario. Ahora tenía todavía más razones para acercarse.

Pero fue ella la primera en moverse, avanzaba por entre la gente. Más había algo curioso, los ojos de ella no se apartaban de los suyos. No perdió ni un solo instante y comenzó a moverse aun con su mirada en su pequeña figura. No quería perderla de vista, y menos ahora que ella sabía de él. Se sentía extraño, al tener esa obsesión de saber quién era aquella joven al otro lado de la pista, nunca le había sucedido nada parecido. Para Ryoma el tenis era lo más importante, por ello no había pasado nunca algo extraordinario con una chica.

Más en esos momentos se encontraba en un baile, totalmente disfrazado de un príncipe, literalmente solo y caminando alrededor de una pista de baile para conocer a una chica rubia que en su vida había visto. Además de que tenía esa extraña opresión en el estomago, se hacía cada vez más notoria cuando la miraba. Era una de las cosas que no comprendía, más él nunca había sido una persona de pensar las cosas demasiado; tenía la absoluta intensión de saber sobre ella y no habría nadie que se lo impidiera.

Vio nuevamente como la delicada figura se movía por los diferentes tumultos, queriendo sobrepasar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Él igualmente camino con más rapidez; todavía era extraño pero las ansias que sentía por encontrarse con esa chica se hacían a cada paso más latentes. Seguía pensando que todo aquello era una tontería, pero había una razón que lo hacía moverse junto con aquella necesidad tan fuerte. Pero viendo la actitud de ambos, se notaba que ansiaban ese encuentro.

Ya no miraba a la gente que 'accidentalmente' empujaba, ni escuchaba sus reclamos por tal acción. Ryoma en lo único que razonaba en esos instantes era llegar lo más pronto donde se encontraba la rubia. En ningún momento le quitaba la vista y cuando se presentaba algún tipo de obstáculos entre ellos, sus ojos se buscaban inmediatamente, buscándose. Incluso podía ver que ella también tenía el mismo problema para con la gente, pero la diferencia entre los dos es que ella por momentos se quedaba para pedir disculpas a aquellos que chocaba.

El príncipe al notar tal gesto, sonrió, por lo menos era una chica educada, lo cual para él era una buena señal. Continúo caminando con prisa, pero pensaba que el estúpido salón en vez de acortarse, se hacía cada vez más grande; y aunque lo era también maldecía por ello. Y es que esas ansías que sentía no hacían más que empeorar la situación; sin embargo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, estaba decidido.

Tenía la firme convicción de que no quería irse sin saber tan siquiera el pequeño detalle de su nombre, aunque fuera solo eso. Y si la situación se daba ver más de cerca y con mejor claridad su bello rostro detrás de ese antifaz, y poder ver sus ojos ocultos. (n.A: la distancia es bastante considerable por ello no se ve el color de ojos tanto los de Ryoma como los de Saku, y menos con el antifaz de los dos).

La distancia se acortaba poco a poco, sentía como si los momentos se le hubiesen hecho eternos. Pero finalmente, solo estaban a escasos metros de encontrarse; solo tenía que pasar cuatro tipos que le estorbaban y finalmente se encontrarían frente a frente. Por un instante se cuestiono, él Ryoma Echizen ¿persiguiendo por todo un salón de baile a una chica?, que por casualidad había bailado con Kunimitsu. Todavía tenía esa duda de porque estaba haciendo toda esa locura, no lo comprendía con certeza.

Pero ahora estando a solo unos pasos de ella, que mejor forma de averiguarlo, que el contacto directo. Ya faltaba muy poco, solo dos personas más, ya casi…

- Disculpa –una voz se escucho a su lado, podía sentir algo sobre él. En ese momento se detuvo y sus ojos se desviaron del bello ángel a la dueña de esa extraña voz.

Era una chica, con un raro traje verde. Y le sonreía de una manera, extraña (n.A: coqueta, pero Ryoma no conoce de esas cosas x eso se le hace extraña). Y justo se puso frente a él para poder frenarle el paso. Parecía nerviosa, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no dejarlo continuar.

- Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – La pregunta fue dicha con rapidez y fuerza, se notaba ahora si el nerviosismo. Aunque fuera solo un poco; porque su mirada no dejaba de posarse en la suya, observándolo, pero con la característica de que lo hacía de una manera bastante descarada. Junto con una sonrisa que no mostraba una chica inocente.

Se quedo por un instante observando a aquella extraña chica, viendo los detalles de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos. Sonrió un poco, era solo otra ingenua que creía que podía echárselo a la bolsa. Tonta. Él no era ese tipo de hombre, que con una solo sonrisa y una insinuación abierta, se iría con cualquiera que lo haga. Ryoma de pronto recordó el porqué estaba en ese lugar, desvió nuevamente sus ojos de la chica hacía la pequeña rubia que estaba a unos pasos delante de él.

Pero cuando poso sus ámbar en ella, no espero ver su reacción de esa manera. Ella lo miraba con gran sorpresa, pero su expresión paso inmediatamente a una de decepción dolida. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Pudo escuchar como la intrusa continuaba hablando, pero Ryoma en ningún momento se movió de su lugar, se había quedado estático y más al ver la expresión en el bello rostro de la chica. Pero no entendía porque de repente su rostro había cambiado de esa manera, pero por un momento creyó notar que el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo y estos se hubieran hecho opacos.

Quiso avanzar hacía donde se encontraba, pero la chica de enfrente no le permitía el paso, volviendo sus ojos a la desconocida mujer. Mas la mano, que ella tenía aun posada en su pecho comenzó a moverse, deslizándose hacía su rostro tocándolo en todo momento. Era una total desvergonzada, ¿Quién se creía para tocarlo de esa manera?

Noto cierto movimiento enfrente, sus ojos se movieron nuevamente hacía el ángel de enfrente. La chica había dado unos paso hacia atrás apartándose; cambiado nuevamente su expresión, ahora era de total… ¿tristeza? En un instante, la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por entre la gente alejándose. Pero, ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Sintió como la mano de la tipa, volvía a moverse tocando descaradamente su rostro, y aun continuado bloqueando el paso para poder seguir a la rubia.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al instante, y sin ninguna delicadeza, quitó con brusquedad la mano en su mejilla. La chica se sorprendió por tal acto, pero continuo sonriéndole insinuadoramente y finalmente volvió a hablar:

- Me he dado cuenta desde hace rato que te encuentras solo… y bueno, eres un chico increíblemente atractivo para que te encuentres sin compañía en un baile de parejas –dijo con voz chillona (n.A: La fiesta no es solo para parejas pero esa lo dice para 'engatusar' al lindo Ryoma-kun)- Así que por eso… ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato, y tal vez después divertirnos un rato? –terminó guiñándole el ojo con total insinuación.

Ryoma la miró con aversión, él jamás se rebajaría a una insinuación de esa manera, y menos por una mujer que no conocía. Además estaba enojado, no, mucho más que enojado. Esa mujer había provocado que el encuentro con el ángel se arruinara por completo, aparte de que por no quitarse de en medio, la rubia se había marchado rápidamente. Y todavía se atrevía a sugerírsele de manera desvergonzada. Era una verdadera ingenua si llegaba a pensar que le diría que sí.

- No me interesas.- la extraña quiso nuevamente poner su mano en su pecho, pero el príncipe fue más rápido.- Y no te atrevas otra vez a tocarme.- trato de caminar para alejarse ya de la muchacha; pero nuevamente fue retenido por el brazo.

- Oh vamos!! Te aseguro que lo vas a pasar bien conmigo y… - pero su voz se corto al notar la penetrante mirada del chico en ella.

- Ya te dije que no me interesas. Además si te andas ofreciendo de tal manera, no tardarás en encontrar a alguien para que te 'diviertas'- se soltó rudamente de la mano de la tipa y volvió a caminar, sin darle tiempo de replica por el insulto.

Ahora lo que más le importaba era localizar rápido a la joven de disfraz blanco, había rodeado todo el salón para encontrarse con ella, y por culpa de una tonta, había perdido su oportunidad. Estaba inquieto, tal vez por el hecho de no volver a verla el resto de la noche. Busco con rapidez pasando por entre los tumultos de gente, tratando de distinguir su cabello o sus alas de ángel, pero nada. Tal vez había regresado con los demás, con Tezuka. Frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento, todavía se enojaba al pensar que su ex capitán cerca de la joven.

Tomo el camino de regreso a donde se supone debían de estar Momo y los demás, ellos debían de saber dónde estaba Kunimitsu y por consiente la chica. Mientras caminaba seguía observando a los alrededores, buscando algún indicio de ella, mas no había ningún rastro.

Continuo volteando en diferentes direcciones; se detuvo por un momento. Sus ojos habían captado a otro par bastante conocidos, un par de profundos ojos azules; estuvieron mirándose por unos momentos. Para finalmente ser el pelinegro en apartarlos primero.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar apresurado al lugar indicado por el castaño. Era increíble la suerte, Fuji sabía dónde estaba, por ello no había perdido el tiempo. Pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que encontrar a la chica y ahora ya sabía a donde dirigirse.

*****************

Desde una prudente distancia. Un joven de claros cabellos castaños, se encontraba desde hace rato observando fijamente de dos jóvenes en especial. Había visto todo, desde que Echizen había tomado la decisión de acercársele por los tipos al lado de Sakuno en cuanto salió del tocador. Hasta cuando ella había notado su presencia.

Ambos eran unos impacientes, tanto así como para abrirse paso entre la gente, rodeando totalmente la pista. Solo para encontrarse. Y ahora que lo analizaba, eso le recordaba la escena de cierta película:_ Romeo y Julieta (1968) _[n.A: No la de DiCaprio]. Sonrió ampliamente, pareciese como si los 'apodos' que había pensado para ellos, les hubiesen quedado a la perfección.

No se perdían de vista, y ansiosos por encontrarse. Todo lo que había planeado se estaba llevando mejor de lo que creía, solo había que ver como se desarrollaba todo en cuanto se hablasen. Creía que esos dos estaban destinados a estar con el otro, además sabía que la pequeña Ryuzaki se lo merecía después de tanto tiempo profesándole sus sentimientos al príncipe del tenis. Y en cuanto a Echizen ya iba siendo hora de que sentara cabeza para con las chicas, que empezara a ver que el tenis no era todo lo bueno de esta vida.

Notó como es que esos dos estaban a punto de encontrarse frente a frente, les faltaba muy poco. Abrió sus papados dejando ver sus intensos zafiros, el momento mágico se había roto. Y no porque la 'magia' se hubiese acabado; era por la intervención de otra chica. Su expresión cambio a una totalmente seria; la extraña chica había entrado en la escena para coquetear con el ojiámbar, mientras la pobre de Sakuno observaba todo frente a ella, y sin poder hacer nada.

Pero ella viendo todo aquello, reacciono al instante. Había dado la vuelta alejándose lo más rápido posible. Aunque lo más desagradable era que Ryoma se había quedado parado sin posibilidad de escapatoria por culpa de esa mujer. Parecía confundido, al parecer no había comprendido el porqué Ryuzaki se había ido de tal manera. Era un distraído, ¿No se había dado cuenta de que la había lastimado?

Desvió su mirada hacía Sakuno, lucía realmente triste. Caminaba con mucha prisa entre la gente, sin importar si golpeaba a alguien. Se dirigió a la salida, y en ningún instante volteo hacía atrás.

Regreso sus ojos hacía Echizen, parecía enojado. Y lo comprobó en cuanto se deshizo de la chica sin la más mínima pisca de delicadeza e inmediatamente se puso a buscarla. Parecía un poco desesperado, volteando a diferentes lados en busca de alguna pista de Sakuno; incluso empujaba a otros para abrirse paso y encontrarla.

Syusuke sonrió al notar la reacción del chico, al parecer a Ryoma realmente le había gustado Sakuno, sin siquiera saber quien era en realidad. El pequeño imprevisto de hacía unos momentos había altercado sus planes de juntar a esos dos, pero viendo el comportamiento del joven, no todo estaba perdido. Se adelantó hacía la pista, quedando a orilla de esta, dejándose ver con toda claridad.

Espero, y finalmente los dorados ojos del príncipe se encontraron con los suyos. El prodigio le regreso una sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro fruncía el ceño ante su gesto; tal vez creía que se estaba burlando de él. Pero, estaba equivocado. Él sólo quería ayudarle, solo que a su particular manera. Decidió acabar con el duelo de miradas y alzo su mano, haciendo la señal hacía la puerta de salida.

Echizen lo miro extrañado, pero Fuji solo asintió volviendo a señalarle la salida. El chico solo movió sus ojos por un momento hacia el portal y los regreso nuevamente hacía el castaño, el prodigio cerro sus ojos pero continuando con su sonrisa indicando en su modo un 'si'.

El príncipe, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al castaño y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar señalado. Syusuke, también se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar donde sus amigos. Esperaba que su trabajo por juntar a esos dos ya hubiese terminado; ahora todo lo demás les correspondía a ellos.

Ahora la verdadera historia acababa de comenzar.

*************************

(N.A: Y ya se acabo espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Lo que sigue son puro blabla. Bye

.

.

.

.

.

Mmmm, todavía es temprano para dejarlo así. Por lo tanto seguimos….Jajajaja)

Sakuno caminaba rápidamente, quería alejarse lo más que se pudiese del baile, tenía que irse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Y lo más importante sin mirar atrás. Continuo andando más aprisa, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era estar sola, y apagar todas aquellas voces animadas y alegres que comentaban sobre la música, el salón, los disfraces, sus parejas en especial estas, etc., nada!. No quiso mirar en ningún momento a su alrededor, su cabeza en esos instantes solo tenía el pensamiento de alejarse cuanto antes de todos y ese extraño muchacho vestido de príncipe.

Poco a poco sus pasos fueron deteniéndose, respiro hondo, intentando calmarse. Aunque ahora que lo analizaba mejor, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque es que había actuado de esa manera. Ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de quién era. Se rió un poco ante ello. Riéndose de sí misma. Verdaderamente era un tonta, y ahora por culpa de ese mismo tipo, había salido corriendo del baile. Ja.

Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la luna de ese día era Llena. Sencillamente hermosa, además de que brillaba con una enorme intensidad, acompañada de las estrellas igualmente brillantes. Sin duda era una preciosa noche, y más para ese evento en Seigaku. (n.A: pues claro que la noche es bella, hay que crear el panorama perfecto para el romance ja)

Era perfecto para un baile, además de que sería igualmente perfecto estar con esa persona especial, cerró sus ojos por un momento, y sonrió melancólicamente. Que lastima que ella aun no tenía a ese ser junto a ella, por un momento a su cabeza vino el rostro de Ryoma, pero Sakuno movió su cabeza para intentar sacar ese pensamiento de ella; él ya no estaba en Japón y tenía que superar su ausencia cuanto antes. Sin duda era patética, con pensamientos hacia el chico de ojos ámbar. Y para agregarle más, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de hacer que alguien la acompañara hoy.

Regreso su vista al frente, y paró. Ya no había nadie alrededor, al parecer estaba caminando y caminando alejándose demasiado; miró con más detenimiento el lugar. Bueno, al menos podía recordar donde estaba, así no tendría ningún problema en regresar. Se acerco un poco al lugar, estaba en un pequeño jardín con dos grandes bancas de piedra en forma semicircular y en medio de las dos se encontraba un fuente, la cual estaba funcionando. Alrededor del lugar estaba totalmente cubierto de arbustos adornados con flores, todos de diferente tipo.

Era un lugar muy lindo, aunque no muy visitado. Y era extraño porque ahora que lo pensaba el pequeño jardín estaba como a 80 o 90 metros del auditorio (el salón) de la parte de atrás de este. Y lo comprobaba porque desde ahí podía escucharse la música. Bueno tal vez un poco alejado, y por ellos poco frecuentado; pero un lugar muy bonito sin duda. Ella cuando estaba en Seigaku lo usaba para poder almorzar con Tomoka y unos cuantos estudiantes más.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos era una lástima. Porque el lugar estaba increíblemente hermoso, se notaba que también se habían esforzado en arreglar esa parte. Los alumnos sin duda quisieron que todo en el aniversario de la escuela fuera perfecto y sin errores. Aunque todo estuviese tan bien, nada opacaría los bellos arreglos de plantas y flores. Los había notado desde que llegaron a la escuela, pero justo ese lugar estaba totalmente rodeado de ellas.

Se acerco a una de las bancas; en la parte trasera de ambas bancas había también adornos de flores, pero en este caso de rosas. (n.A: Si yo otra vez, pero las bancas son como unas que tienen un espacio en la parte de atrás para poder plantar cosas, y como son de piedra o de concreto como lo prefieran, pero bonitas eh. Pues bien caben pequeños arbustitos de flores. Bueno ojala me hayan entendido) Se sentó, con el cuerpo medio girado hacía las rosas, además de que por el vestido y las alas no tenía mucha movilidad. Se acercó y olfateo el dulce aroma de una.

La música aun llegaba entonada a sus oídos, nuevamente habían vuelto a cambiar las canciones, ahora parecía como de electrónica. Bueno, aunque en esos momentos no le importaba, ya que por ahora no tenía la intensión de regresar al salón. Y menos volver a encontrarse con el extraño joven, viendo como baila muy felizmente con su pareja. Suspiró, que ingenua había sido. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! No sabía quién era o aunque sea una idea de quién se trataba. Pero en cuanto vio que él se encontraba acompañado, su pecho se había oprimido tanto que hasta se le corto la respiración; y una enorme tristeza se apodero de ella, que ya no pudo continuar observando. Más, ¿Qué esperaba? Un chico con ese atractivo era lógico que viniese acompañado.

Sakuno tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a mover sus manos sobre él. Nuevamente una sonrisa melancólica asomo sus labios. Se ha de haber visto como una idiota; rodear medio salón, sin olvidar que lo miraba como una loco desesperada, solo para que al final viniese con su novia. Realmente debió de haber parecido una autentica tonta. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, las cosas ya estaban hechas, y el daño ya estaba ahí.

Frunció levemente su ceño. ¿Daño? ¿Cuál daño? Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era la primera vez que le veía. Y ella allí se sentía mal, solo por que el chico simplemente había venido con alguien. Sin duda estaba loca. Ella todavía conservaba, aunque le doliese, sentimientos por Ryoma-kun. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de encontrarse con el chico, sintió esa misma emoción que cuando estaba cerca del príncipe; incluso hasta pensaba que había sido más fuerte.

Sakuno al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, intentando alejar todo eso. Lo mejor ahora es que se olvidará de todo lo que paso en el salón, ya tenía suficiente para lo que quedaba del día. Desvió sus ojos hacía el mechón que sostenía en sus manos; gracias al reflejo de la luna, el cabello brillaba de un intenso color dorado claro. Deslizo los dedos hasta la punta, pero esta llego demasiado pronto, su cabello estaba más corto a lo acostumbrado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aun traía puesta la peluca que su amiga Tomoka le había obligado a ponerse. Mas ahora que se encontraba fuera ya eso no le importaba.

Se había dejado manipular, y dispuesto esconder su cabello, una gran parte de su personalidad, solo por otros que ni siquiera conocía. Así que ya no quería seguir fingiendo, ya no más. Alzó una de sus manos y la colocó cerca de su frente tomando la parte superior del cabello y jalo de estos, deslizándola; dándole paso a su bello cabello castaño rojizo, cayendo con suavidad sobre su espalda. (n.A: no pregunten cómo es que cupo tanto cabello en esa peluca, la magia de los fics. Pero pongámosle que es como la de Juliet en la serie animada, ok) Dejo la peluca a un lado y con sus manos acomodo un poco sus ondas, para dejarlas presentables, aunque daba gracias que su cabello fuese suave y muy manejable.

Una ligera brisa hizo danzar sus cabellos, meneándolos con suavidad. Estaba pensando en quedarse en ese lugar, y que pasara el baile, evitando encontrarse con alguien o tener otro contacto extraño. Pero después de analizarlo un momento ella no era la responsable de todo lo que había sucedido en el salón. Fue un incidente, así que…

- No debería exiliarme solo por un percance.- Desvió sus ojos por un momento hacía la fuente que estaba en ese instante funcionando.- Además, adentro esta Tomoka y los demás senpais, al menos debó pasármela bien con ellos.- Estaba a punto de levantarse pero algo en los arbustos llamo su atención; era una luciérnaga y esta se encontraba sobre una rosa del mismo color.

Se acerco donde estaba la bella flor, y levanto su mano hasta tomarla entre sus dedos pero sin arrancarla. La pequeña luciérnaga había volado ante el contacto y se había alejado con rapidez; Sakuno vio como el pequeño insecto había volado, pero regreso sus ojos hacía la rosa y se acerco hasta poder aspirar su delicado aroma. La ojiroja estuvo observando detenidamente la flor, sin duda era una planta muy hermosa y junto con las que le acompañaban formaban un bello arreglo floral.

- Es una flor muy hermosa, pero… -alejo sus manos, aunque aun veía fijamente la rosa- … creo que prefiero mejor los… - más nunca alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque justo frente a su rostro tenía otra bella flor. Además de…

- Lirios ¿no?, O al menos creo que te quedan mejor.

Una voz profunda pero suave la había interrumpido. Sakuno poco a poco fue levantando su rostro hacía el dueño de esa voz, pero al ver quien era sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, incluso su pulso se había acelerado. No lo podía creer, era el mismo chico con el cual estaba hace unos momentos en el salón, y que había hasta rodeado la mitad pista, solo para comprobar que venía con una chica.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, justo a su lado. Él la miraba detenidamente, aparte de que le extendía una linda flor, lo cual a pesar de no haberlo afirmado ya que él había interrumpido, los lirios si eran su flor favorita, y claro que las prefería a las rosas. Sakuno se había quedado estática, pero ninguno de los dos se movía y solo se miraban detenidamente, no sabía que decir, nada más observándose.

Ella se sonrojo, pero en ningún momento desvió sus ojos de los de él. Sentía que a cada segundo su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte y que un fuerte nudo en su estomago comenzaba a formarse. Estaba tan absorta, aunque también pensaba en lo que había sucedido en el salón y como es que ahora se encontraba en esa situación, aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Después de unos instantes; al estarse viendo tan fijamente, Sakuno se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad de los ojos del chico.

*************************

En cambio, Ryoma después de la indicación de Fuji; no perdió el tiempo y salió inmediatamente del salón poniéndose a buscarla. Todo era tan raro, es como si estuviera perdiendo el control sobre él mismo; aunque en ese momento no quería hallar sentido al porque le interesaba encontrar a esa chica, pero no tenía la intensión de desistir hasta encontrarla. Se detuvo a las afueras del salón y fue cuando se dio cuenta de otro problema; la escuela era demasiado grande y no había visto en qué dirección se fue la muchacha.

Al menos creía que no debía de estar lejos, o al menos era lo que esperaba ya que las mujeres cuando traían vestido o falda no podían moverse con tanta rapidez; ya que de por sí eran lentas sin eso. (n.A: mmm, eso sí que es despreciativo, ya que una cosa es ser delicadas en los movimientos, pero lentas, no!! Bueno solo a veces, ok, continúen después del comentario feminista) Se fue primero a buscar cerca de la entrada de la escuela por si se había salido, pero no. Recorrió los pasillos cercanos al auditorio, vio dentro de los edificios y en los jardines, pero lo único que encontraba eran parejitas de enamorados escondidos. Pasó por las canchas de la escuela, incluso en las de tenis; pero nada.

Era increíble que no estuviera en ninguna parte, como si se hubiese esfumado de repente. Estaba a punto de regresar al salón, tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiese regresado y nuevamente se encontrara ahí. Pero ya que se encontraba alejado del lugar, iba a tomar un pequeño atajo atravesando un jardín que daba cerca del auditorio. Hacía mucho que no pasaba por ese lugar, pero recordaba que era un sitio con mucha tranquilidad y grandes árboles para dormir. Observo el lugar, el cual tenía igualmente arreglos y flores de todo tipo, mas el adorno no estaba del todo completo ya que como no había nadie alrededor lo más probable es que no le pusiesen mucha importancia por terminarlo.

Siguió caminando, pero gracias a la agilidad de su vista pudo darse cuenta de que más adelante. Llegando a un pequeño jardíncon una fuente, la cual estaba encendida. Camino hacía ese lugar, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato; la vio. Era idéntica a un ángel, pero ahora que la veía fijamente había algo en la escena no encajaba. El largo cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos que se extendía brillante y sedoso por su contorneada espalda. Pero él recordaba que el color de su cabello era rubio. Deslizó la mirada por toda la altura de su cabello no perdiendo detalle de este, llegando finalmente al final de las hermosas hebras. Al lado de la chica se encontraba una mata de cabello platinado; una peluca! Ahora entendía, ella estaba usando esa peluca para cubrirse su verdadero cabello.

Se coloco detrás de un árbol al notar que se movía precisamente hacia los arbustos de rosas que se encontraban en el respaldo de la banca, agachándose para poder oler una de ellas. Ryoma al ver tal acción se quedó hipnotizado, era sin duda el ser más bello que hubiese visto. Siguió viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, sus dedos se pasaban por la flor; aunque por un momento pensó que a pesar de la rosa era bonita no era la flor para ella. Un ángel es delicado, tierno y sobre todo puro; justo como la chica que estaba enfrente de él, pareciese que el disfraz en realidad un reflejo de lo que era.

Volteo por un momento, y una sonrisa de burla se asomó en su rostro, se reía de sí mismo; él Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis y un tenista profesional también; estaba ahí escondido tras un árbol espiando a una chica que había conocido apenas unos momentos en una pista de baile el cual por culpa de una fulana que no conocía ella se había ido antes de que cruzarán una sola palabra. Y por ello estaba en esa situación, por ello se burlaba de si mismo, era increíblemente ridículo, pero aun así no quería marcharse y dejarla pasar. Su mirada después de estar viendo un punto fijo al sumergirse en sus pensamientos, se centro en uno de los arreglos que estaba cerca de él y fue ahí que encontró la flor perfecta ella.

Tomó la planta del arreglo, tal vez ya era hora de presentarse finalmente. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la chica, como se encontraba tan entretenida con la rosa, no se daría cuanta de su presencia. El corazón comenzó a andar rápidamente conforme avanzaba; lo cual nunca le había sucedido con una mujer antes. Pero ahora lo más importante era terminar de avanzar y hablar con ella.

- No debería exiliarme solo por un percance.- Se detuvo, había hablado y su voz era tal y como se imaginó que sería; dulce y melodiosa, casi celestial. Aunque algo dentro de su cabeza parecía indicarle que ya conocía esa voz- Además, adentro esta Tomoka y los demás senpais...

Había mencionado la palabra 'senpais'; aunque era normal para dirigirse a personas mayores que uno por ser formal y respetuoso. Pero había mencionado el nombre de _Tomoka_ un nombre que se le hacía extremadamente conocido, como si lo hubiese escuchado mucho de una parte. Ya no alcanzó a escuchar el resto de su oración. Estuvo a punto de levantase y él se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de ella, era una gran oportunidad para hablarle; mas la idea fue desechada al ver que se volvía a su lugar, pero esta vez sujetando la rosa la cual contenía una pequeña luciérnaga; ante esa escena ella parecía tan inocente solo por admirar una flor con un pequeño insecto brillante encima. Sin embargo, eso mismo era lo que la hacía tan adorable e irresistible a su imagen.

Ya había sido suficiente espera, quería hablar con ella YA! que notará su presencia. Caminó finalmente los últimos metros que los separaban; el momento, que por esa inexplicable razón que aun no encontraba anhelaba más que nada, había llegado finalmente desde que la vio. Antes de llegar la oyó hablar nuevamente con su suave y tranquila voz:

- Es una flor muy hermosa, pero… -alejo sus manos, aunque aun veía fijamente la rosa- … creo que prefiero mejor los… - más nunca alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque justo frente a su rostro tenía otra bella flor. Además de…

- Lirios ¿no?, O al menos creo que te quedan mejor.

La joven inmediatamente se dirigió sus ojos hacía él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ryoma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Ahora que estaba cerca de ella, era imposible no notar que era demasiado hermosa, mucho más que cualquiera que haya conocido. Detallo en su rostro, de piel blanca y lisa, como si se tratase de una muleca; una nariz pequeña pero respingada, y unas pestañas largas y perfectas. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención es que bajo esas largas pestañas estaban esos ojos, tan rojos como rubís; aunque también pareciesen de un tono sangre. No los había visto con tanta claridad allá en el salón por el antifaz que ella traía. Aunque ahora que se lo había quitado podía ver perfectamente el color de estos, tenía una mirada confusa pero eso no le quitaba el bello color de sus ojos, rojos; rojos como los de…

Ryoma nuevamente sintió como una serie de imágenes surgían instantáneamente de su cabeza. Pero lo más extraño era que todas y cada una de ella era de una niña. Una niña con la singularidad de dos largas trenzas y unos grandes ojos llenos de expresiones y dulzura; con el intenso color 'rojo'. En ese momento lo recordó: la nieta de la entrenadora, Sumire. Una chica que era torpe en el tenis y con un cabello extremadamente largo. Ryuzaki… Sakuno.

Ahora todo estaba aclarado, Sakuno Ryuzaki era el hermoso ángel y es la que estaba justo enfrente de él en esos precisos instantes. Y ya no tenía duda de ello.

Era increíble, que la chica que había estado persiguiendo era ella. Había cambiado con el paso de los años, ahora era una mujer con una exquisita belleza; pero aun conservaba su mirada tan expresiva, y lo que también siempre le sugirió que cambiará, su largo cabello rojizo. Todo tenía sentido; el nombre de su amiga Tomoka ahora recordaba que era esa rara niña escandalosa, y también por el hecho de que estuviera bailando con Tezuka-senpai. Y era porque estaba acompañándolos en la fiesta.

Ante la insistencia de su mirada sobre su rostro, Sakuno se sonrojo y aparto sus ojos de los de él. Ryoma ante tal reacción no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente no había cambiado mucho. Así que la ojiroja estaba con los senpais, pues realmente lo lamentaba por ellos, pero esa noche él no pensaba dejarla ir de su lado. Se acerco un poco más hacia donde estaba y ella por reflejo se puso inmediatamente de pie, sin embargo aun se encontraban cerca uno del otro. Los ojos de ella mostraban ahora una mayor sorpresa a la anterior de cuando le ofreció la flor, a lo mejor era porque había reducido la distancia entre ambos. Por lo que mejor era hablar y hacerle ver que no iba a hacerle nada.

N.A: La razón por la cual Sakuno se sorprende al verle de frente es por su ser el del salón, bueno como ya se dieron cuenta no lo ha reconocido. Así que el que se fijara en sus ojos fue por saber de quien se tratase. Ok es todo continúen.

- No se asuste, no vengo a hacerle daño.- alzó la mano donde aun sostenía el lirio y se la acerco para que nuevamente la tomara- Toma, realmente creo que el lirio es una flor que va mejor con su persona.

Ella se sonrojo otra vez, pero guió su vista hacia la pequeña planta que traía en sus manos. Después de unos instantes, fue extendiendo su brazo y cuidadosamente la agarro; haciendo que con ese movimiento por unos breves momentos las manos de ambos se rozaran. Provocando una reacción diferente en cada uno: ella que el nudo en su estomago se hacía cada vez más grande y el ligero rosa en sus mejillas cambiara a un brillante carmín; y Ryoma sintiera como un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda.

- Gra… gracias.

- No hay porque. –así que estaba nerviosa, todavía conservaba esa manía de tartamudear cuando hablaba con él. Pero el nerviosismo de Sakuno parecía crecer por su presencia; sonrió interiormente, quería ver qué otra cosa haría. Se acerco un poco más, no quería perderse ningún detalle de las formas de su rostro. Había crecido, ahora era una mujer, pero podía ver que aún conservaba esa timidez y delicadeza, de cuando la había conocido.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos en su cara, pero al sentir lo penetrante de su mirada, opto por voltearse, se estaba sonrojando otra vez. De por sí ya lo estaba y si seguía así estaría tan roja como un tomate. Su cabello comenzó a ondearse por una suave brisa, agitando sus largas hebras, las cuales estaban perfectamente acomodadas y con sus pequeñas ondulaciones, hacían parecer su cabellera muy suave al tacto. Aquello llamo demasiado la atención del joven tenista.

- Gracias por la flor, demo…

- Que bueno que te gusto.- Nuevamente había sido interrumpida, aunque lo había hecho adrede y era que había notado la clara intención de la chica por querer evadirlo. Pero él ya se había decidido y el ángel no se iba a ir hasta que lo dispusiera, se daba cuenta de que tenía un complejo de posesión para con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, era como un instinto natural de su persona.

Sakuno sostuvo la flor y la observo con detenimiento, era una flor muy bella, blanca y con los pétalos abiertos mostrando su bella forma. Pero en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y recordó con quien se encontraba. Fue dándose la vuelta lentamente hasta que se encontró nuevamente frente, aunque sus ojos aun estaban gachos. Pero gracias a ello recorrió el cuerpo de esa persona. Tenía un porte bastante elegante, un disimulado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y era que aunque no lo había hecho apropósito, se dio cuenta del excelente físico que el chico poseía.

Fue subiendo más sus ojos, llegando a la parte de su cuello a su firme pero fina barbilla. Se detuvo, sabía que lo que seguían eran los labios pero si los observaba podía suceder que se quedara fija en ellos y se sonrojase, luego él pensaría que ella era una pervertida. Cerró sus ojos, no quería que eso pasara, así que lo mejor era brincarse esa parte de su cara. Abrió sus ojos pero esta vez para pasarlos rápidamente hacía el antifaz que él traía, aunque este no le permitía ver en todo su apogeo el rostro de ese desconocido príncipe. (N.A: Vaya que nos salió lenta Saku.. , pero no se apuren ya se dará cuente, je)

Podía ver un poco sus ojos, pero debido al contraste de la noche y por las sombras del antifaz era que no podía ver la tonalidad de estos. Aunque podía notar cierto brillo en ellos. Era increíble y una suerte que aquello estuviese sucediendo, pero el silencio estaba siendo demasiado, y cada instante se le figuraba eterno.

- Son mis flores favoritas… - dijo repentinamente. Lo había dicho sin pensar, fue una frase que su baca pronuncio, un reflejo inconsciente de sus pensamientos el cual se había manifestado de forma física, y sin siquiera advertirlo. Al darse cuenta de ello, sus mejillas se coloraron, quitando sus ojos del rostro del chico.- Gomen, no sé porque dije eso, demo… la flor es muy bella, otra vez, Arigato.- Una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios al pronunciar esa última oración; pero también por eso hizo que el príncipe acentuara una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ryoma seguía pensando en el hecho de que la chica continuaba con muchos rasgos de hace unos años. Ese sonrojo y su torpeza era de las características evidentes de ella. Cuando la conoció, en el tren su primera impresión era de una niña perdida, pero cuando hablo con ella para preguntarle por la dirección de las canchas, en sus profundos pensamientos se dijo que era bonita; pero nunca lo admitió y lo dijo abiertamente. Pero ahora con el paso de los años, la belleza de la cual era poseedora era casi divina. Como si el disfraz que llevaba, fuera parte de su ser.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba alegre, y era una fortuna sorprendente que el mismo chico que había visto en el salón y seguido por la pista de baile, estuviera justo enfrente de ella. La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el salón, Tomoka, los senpais y…, en ese momento recordó, porque se había marchado de ese lugar dejando a sus amigos allá.

De un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al misterioso príncipe, sorprendiendo al ojiambar por su extraña reacción. Más ella continúo en su lugar, pero ahora con la mirada fija en la flor que aun sostenía pero ahora con fuerza, conteniéndose. Parecía decaída o triste, no estaba muy seguro, pero el ambiente en el que se encontraban hace unos instantes había cambiado bruscamente; ahora el ambiente entre ellos a una atmosfera densa. Lo cual le extraño.

Una nueva brisa soplo por sobre ellos, no era fría sino cálida, correspondiente al clima de verano. Sus suaves hebras se movieron con el son del viento, dándole un aspecto hipnótico a cada uno de los movimientos. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para el pelinegro. Sentía como el calor en su rostro comenzaba a expandirse por sus pómulos. Ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco más que era eso que le había motivado a seguirle todo este tiempo. Quiso acercarse un poco más, pero se detuvo cuando ella se volvió a voltear, pero todavía con la mirada en la flor. Parecía deprimida o triste, no lo sabía con certeza ya que no alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro; y por ellos no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Nuevamente gracias por el lirio…- su voz salía forzada, como si cada palabra le costase pronunciarla, pero en todo momento no levantó una sola vez su cara hacía la de él. Ella continuo- … pero lo mejor será que me vaya, además me están esperando, arigato, sayonara.

Giro su cuerpo dándole nuevamente la espalda, pero esta vez comenzó a caminar de manera apresurada, alejándose del príncipe. Lo mejor era que se apartase de ese chico que apenas y conocía, así se evitarían confusiones y también una decepción como la de hace rato en el salón.

Pero su andar se detuvo, había sido detenida del brazo. Su agarre había sido firme pero no brusco, por lo que la fuerza hizo que su cuerpo se volteara hacía su captor. Haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran directamente. Ante tal acto su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Ryoma en cuanto había escuchado la despedida de la chica, y verle marcharse. Causo gran sorpresa en él, quedándose quieto por unos instantes pero en cuanto reacciono, inmediatamente camino para alcanzarla, tomándola del brazo girándola hacía él. Donde noto nuevamente el rojo rubí de sus ojos. Había sido un impulso el jalarla de esa manera pero no quería que se marchase, y menos ahora que habían hecho contacto directo y hablado.

- No te vayas.- lo dijo sin rodeos. Todavía quería estar cerca de ella. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que había visto a Sakuno. Y desde el momento en que la vio bailando en la pista de baile quería hablarle; y ahora que sabía que era Ryuzaki y sobre ese raro sentimiento que sentía para con ella. Estando finalmente a solas, no la quería dejar marchar, estaba totalmente decidido. Y si ella insistía en irse él la seguiría.

Realmente quería pasar ese tiempo con ella, pero sobretodo no quería que se marchase para que se encontrase nuevamente con Kunimitsu. No tenía nada en contra de su ex capitán, pero su instinto le decía que no la dejase ir con el senpai. De nuevo su manera posesiva tomaba control en sus pensamientos.

Sakuno no entendía el porqué aquel extraño chico, (n.a: recuerden que aun no sabe que es Ryoma, nonono con esta niña, bueno sigo) no quería dejarla marcharse. Tal vez el solo estaba jugando por lo que había pasado en el baile, pero no era justo ni para ella ni para… Su semblante se opaco, tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que algo malo llegase a pasar. Así que lo mejor era cortar aquel encuentro.

- Gomen, pero me están esperando adentro y… y bueno… han… han de estar preocupados por mí- quiso safarse de su agarre y poder continuar su camino, pero la mano que sujetaba su brazo se mantuvo firme en su agarre. Ante eso se asusto, no la quería soltar, intento convencerlo otra vez.- Por favor, tengo que irme, además a usted…

Muy tarde, esas últimas palabras habían sido dichas sin querer aunque en voz baja, pero él las había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente, así que no tardo en peguntar.

- Además yo ¿qué?- Ryoma examinaba las expresiones de Sakuno y por el ligero temblor de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada. Pareciese como si se fuese a derrumbar en cualquier momento, realmente no entendía a las mujeres y a ella menos. Tanto miedo le tenía, poco fue soltando su brazo, tal vez su acto era el que había provocado su miedo. Una vez libre, su brazo ella aun permaneció quieta, pero todavía con su mirada lejos de la de él.

- Además… no crees que la chica que viene contigo, también se preocupe por donde te encuentres?- listo!, lo había dicho y esa presión que sentía en su pecho que sentía desde que paso lo del salón, se había disminuido; pero su corazón aun continuaba palpitando con fuerza.

Y ahora que finalmente le había dicho lo de la otra chica, finalmente podría irse y él también regresaría con su pareja al salón, y cada uno pasaría la velada en compañía. Era la mejor manera de hacerle ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser manipulada por alguien que acababa de conocer y que había sido una coincidencia encontrarse en el baile. Solo había sido un juego de miradas y perseguidas, pero ella no quería que por algo tan corto fuese a salir herida.

Lo mejor era cortar todo de una vez. Y además, lo único que ella hacía era retirarse de algo que obviamente era una causa perdida, él ya tenía a alguien y ella no era. Tal vez se había dejado engañar por el ambiente de las parejitas, además de que estaba pensando en lo que le había sucedido con Tezuka-senpai, si tal vez todo había sido una confusión. Así que lo mejor era regresar con sus amigos y disfrutar del resto del baile.

- ¿De quién estás hablando?- La pregunta fue una total sorpresa para Sakuno. Aunque Ryoma también se había quedado sorprendido cuando ella le había afirmado que él venía acompañado. No había comprendido el porqué había dicho aquello, tal vez había escuchado mal o se había confundido; por eso es que le estaba preguntando.

Aunque ahora la duda la tenía Sakuno, ¿Qué de quien hablaba? Pues de la única chica que venía con él, un momento. Y si andaba con más de una? Bueno ese chico era muy atractivo, se sonrojo ante ello; y perfectamente podía conseguirse a más de una chica como novia o acompañante. Pero era algo que no cuadraba mucho con su semblante, él parecía una persona seria, bueno aunque nunca se sabe con la gente. Aunque en esos momentos tenia la expresión de la duda en su cara.

- Pues la chica que estaba contigo en el baile, eto… la que tenía el traje verde- se sonrojo al estar señalando hasta el color del atuendo, pero ya creía que con eso sería más que suficiente para recordar de quien le estaba hablando.- Ella también ha, de estar preocupada por ti, y sobre todo ha de estar esperándote en el salón, no crees?- Sonrió de manera forzada, y aunque traía puesto en antifaz, se distinguía su expresión y su modo involuntario de decirlo.- Lo mejor será que me vaya, para que puedas buscarla.- estaba a punto de girar su cuerpo y caminar directamente hacía el auditorio, pero.

- Eso es un gran gesto de tu parte; sin embargo, todo esto sería más divertido si realmente tuviera a alguien a quien ir a buscar.- La manera en como lo dijo fue de una manera un tanto presuntuosa. Y era que esa situación había dado un vuelco, que se le hacía gracioso.

Ryuzaki era tan inocente, que le había impactado el hecho de que ella afirmara con total seguridad, bueno a su manera, de que él venía acompañado. Y más de una mujer que ni siquiera conocía; primero pensó que se había confundido con alguien mas, pero recordó después a la chica esa insinuadora que lo había retenido justo en el momento que iban a encontrarse. Claramente las cosas se le habían enredado, ya que en primer lugar él a quien quería ver desde un inicio era a ella.

En ese momento, las cosas se aclararon. Y es que ahora comprendía, porque se había ido corriendo del salón, en cuanto le vio con esa tipa. Quiso reírse pero mejor lo hizo interiormente, no quería que Sakuno pensará que se burlaba de ella o algo así. Pero es que esa niña era tan ingenua pero de una manera encantadora, ahora que sabía el motivo de su insistente huida, tenía lo que quedaba de la noche para compensarla por ese mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

Sakuno por el contrario, al escuchar la última oración del chico, se quedo quieta. Volteando lentamente para encontrarse con su rostro y su intensa mirada. Pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa normal, era una totalmente llena de arrogancia. Esa sonrisa le hizo recordar a cierta persona, pero solo había sido instantáneo por lo que no analizo de quien. Aun se le hacía increíble lo que había dicho aquel extraño príncipe.

- Nani?

- Tal y como lo acabas de escuchar. Yo no vengo con nadie y menos con la chica esa que tu dices.- Se acerco un poco más hacía donde ella se encontraba, reduciendo su distancia. Ahora estaban frente a frente y también se encontraban cerca de la fuente; donde la luz de la luna, hacía su brillo reflejar en el agua.- Esa mujer sólo quiso que yo bailará con ella, pero yo me negué. Y todavía con más razón por haberse interpuesto en mi encuentro con un ángel.

Sakuno ante su confesión se sonrojo ferozmente, así que ese misterioso príncipe; con el cual se había encontrado en el auditorio y seguido a través de la pista, y con el que se encontraba a solas en ese momento; tenía desde un principio encontrarse con ella. Pero por no quedarse para ver el final de las cosas, es que había malinterpretado todo desde un inicio. Era realmente una tonta, y ahora entendía que el chico se burlaba de ella.

- Lo siento…- dijo en voz baja, bajando su mirada apenada. Sus cabellos se movieron por el soplar de una nueva brisa, solo que esta soplaba hacía la dirección del príncipe, rozándole también el rostro. Aunque había sido ese mismo aire el que había llevado el aroma que desprendía Sakuno hacía el olfato del chico.

Era como un aroma a frutas dulces, suave pero al mismo tiempo embriagador, encajado perfectamente a su persona. La chica era sumamente interesante, aunque él creía que demasiado, pero todavía el instinto en su interior y esa extraña sensación que aun lograba totalmente descifrar, le indicaban que ahora que ya la frente a él ya no debía dejarla ir y descubrir todo lo sobre ella. Sakuno aun se encontraba con la mirada baja, todavía apenada por lo de hace unos momentos, además de que sus mejillas se encontraban aun bañadas por el suave rosa, haciéndola parecer muy tierna y a la vez bella.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante, acortando nuevamente la distancia. Está vez ambos se encontraban muy cerca del otro. Sakuno se sorprendió ante su acción, ahora él se encontraba a escasos quince centímetros para que los dos se tocasen. Ryoma levantó una mano y la fue acercando poco a poco hacía su cara, como si la fuese a tocar. Ella por un instinto quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde. El joven pelinegro había cogido uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo observaba y palpaba fijamente.

- Me alegra de que no seas rubia.- ella se extraño por el comentario y fue cuando recordó que hasta hace un rato traía puesta la peluca. Se sonrojo ante ello, pero el continuo.- Te queda mejor este color.

- Mi amiga dijo que si me la ponía combinaría mejor con mi disfraz- levanto su mirada hacía la de él.- Aunque a mí no me gustaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Sakuno aprovechando el pequeño silencio, detallo en el rostro del chico, y a pesar de traer el antifaz no dejaba de destacarse el atractivo que poseía. Y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se pudo dar cuenta mejor de cómo era físicamente; lógicamente era más alto que ella, una cabeza casi. Ya había notado antes del gran físico que tenía, se sonrojo fuertemente ante tal pensamiento, pero lo más probable era que practicara algún deporte.

La largura de sus brazos y el ancho de su pecho, le hizo preguntarse; que si él la abrasase, ¿ella cabría perfectamente en sus brazos? Se regaño a si misma mentalmente, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño; no era momento para que fantasease con ese tipo de cosas. Además no estaba en una posición muy buena que digamos.

Vio como deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello, hacia abajo. Sin dejar de mirarlo con detenimiento. Ella también había notado la peculiaridad de su cabello, era negro pero por los rayos de la luna, podía notar los reflejos de un tono verdoso. Nuevamente el recuerdo de alguien apareció en su cabeza, también había alguien que conocía con esa peculiar característica.

En cambio Ryoma, desde que había tomado el cabello, se había dado cuenta del cuidado que tenía, y al deslizar sus dedos se fijo en la largura de sus hebras, si de por si cuando estaban en Seigaku siempre creía que su cabello era excesivamente largo, pero ahora con el paso de estos años, había crecido todavía más. Como quería quitarse los guantes, y así comprobar también su sedocidad.

Movió sus ojos del fascinante mechón, a su rostro. Ya que se había sentido observado. Posando nuevamente sus ojos sobre los de ella. A esos ojos de color rojo. Sakuno ahora podía ver el color de sus ojos, al estar de frente a la luz, tenía un color bastante peculiar, dorados, la cara de cierto tenista apareció en su cabeza. Sus ojos eran como los de él.

- Tu cabello es demasiado largo.- lo había dicho sin ninguna aparente intención, pero…

Sakuno se había quedado paralizada, aquella ultima oración hizo que todos aquellos pequeños recuerdos que había estado teniendo desde que se encontraron, habían encajado y ahora tuvieran una clara conexión. No podía creerlo, cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, todo encajaba. Y el color ámbar de sus ojos era la prueba definitiva.

Era él, después de más de tres años sin verlo, ahí estaba, en la escuela donde se habían conocido formalmente, justo en frente de una fuente, cerca el uno del otro y él con uno de sus mechones en su mano. Era increíble, realmente estaba frente a ella la persona por la cual se había desvivido tanto tiempo, el hombre del cual se había enamorado desde que tenía doce, el príncipe del tenis.

Su Romeo, no era nada más y nada menos que…. Ryoma Echizen.

Continuara…

***************************

N.A: Hola de nuevo, para compensar la larga espera hice este capitulo lo más largo posible, ojala les haya gustado. Es tan emocionante, ya que lo mero bueno va a comenzar ahora que ambos saben quien es el otro. Sakuno ahora fue la lenta, pero al final ya supo que su príncipe es su romeo, uuyyyy.

Bueno una cosa muy importante es que el próximo capitulo llegará tarde como este. Y no es por que no quiera escribirlo, pero es que se me acercan muchos trabajos finales y parciales, así que pleace no desesperen, ya vieron que aunque tarde pero seguro. Si por mi fuera ya habría escrito los otros que tengo por allí. Bueno es un aviso para que sepan de que me tardare en publicar pero por supuesto que lo terminare.

No puse la parte del baile, sino hasta el próximo y es que a pesar de que Ryoma es lento para cosas sentimentales, el niño sigue siendo un hombre… ñañañaña. Bueno después entenderán el porque, pero ojala hayan captado la idea. No va a ser nada pervertido, eh! Aclaro. Es un fic K+.

Mmm, bueno eso es todo por ahora, no pongo un adelanto porque todavía no lo he escrito, así que los dejare un poco con la angustia. Ya saben que dudas o aclaraciones me las hagan saber por los reviews. AH!! Y muchas gracias por aquellos que me han escrito, de verdad, gracias. Ok, nos vemos.

Bye, Zshieszka.


End file.
